The Art of Blending
by MycatISLordTubbington
Summary: How do you blend in somewhere you know you'll never belong, and how do you hide the longing you feel for things you'll never have? When war and strategy run through your blood, how can you find solace in peace? Amity!fic OC/OC, Fem!slash(ish)
1. Challenge Accepted

**A/N: And so it begins. This is my third Divergent O/C story and I am so excited =) For those of you who don't know, this exists in the same AU as my other stories, Brave Hearts and Faction Before Love, so I'll do my best to keep them ****separate, but crossover may happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Divergent. Also, as Ariel and Belle are very loosely based on the Disney Characters, I don't own them either. Warnings: Sexual Content, Language, Mention of sexual assault (in later chapters), Fem!Slash.**

**Enjoy!**

Soft lips trailed down Veeta's jaw, gentle hands caressed her shoulders. The soft Amity cotton was gentle on Veeta's hands as she wrapped her arms around the redheaded vixen in front of her. Ariel was, by far, her favorite companion; Amities were so easy, and Ariel was definitely the most fun. And she knew Veeta's body so well; it was like they'd been doing this for years.

The bell for class rang and the two girls separated, smiling softly at each other.

"That was fun." Veeta said.

"Yeah, do you think we could do this again sometime, maybe soon?" Ariel asked.

"Of course babe, you know I always have time for you."

'_When I'm not with someone else', _Veeta added silently

"So, I've been thinking…" Ariel began.

'_Here it comes.' _Veeta thought, this was one of the main downsides to Amity girls. Thinking.

"Maybe we should go on a real date sometime. Like, not just to the concerts, but an actual date. With good lighting and a lower blood alcohol content."

"Ariel, we've been over this. I don't date."

"I know, you like to play the field and I'm not the only girl in your life. But still, we've been hooking up for like 3 weeks now and I know you hang out with me more than any of the others, so you obviously like me at least a little. I don't see why we can't just go on one date." Veeta had started to walk away already, but Ariel persisted, "I won't even try to stop you from seeing other girls, I just thought maybe it would be nice to actually go out. I don't understand why you're so against that."

"You don't have to understand." Veeta snapped, "I don't want to and that is all you need to know."

Veeta made a sharp turn and allowed herself to get swept up in the crowd, anything to get away from Ariel. The girls Veeta hooked up with always did this, they got too attached and suddenly wanted to start going on dates and being "official". It had gotten to the point where she had stopped going after Candors completely. They would spread all kinds of gossip about her when she dumped them, which she usually didn't mind except everything they said was completely true. She hadn't gotten laid for nearly a month after one Candor girl, Sarah, told everyone she had dog breath, which was so not even her fault because hadn't Sarah ever heard about the school's excessive use of garlic? Erudites were tough too, they always came after her with statistics about their compatibility and the odds of their relationship lasting. When she did go for them it was usually a one-off.

The Dauntless girls never gave her these problems, but they were always trying to prove they were tougher than her, which they never were, and the power struggle got boring after awhile. She wouldn't dream of touching a stiff, so that left Amities. She'd made her way through most of the girls in the Senior class already, as well as a few from last year's Senior class and a few older girls from the Juniors.

Veeta knew that her attitude towards relationships probably wasn't healthy, but she just got bored so easily. She didn't like dealing with the drama that came with dating, especially inter-faction dating.

Veeta was jolted from her thoughts as she felt another body slam into hers. She looked around, trying to reorient herself and see whom she had hit. She found her answer on the ground; Belle Dubois was kneeling in front of her, picking up her books. For a minute, Veeta considered just walking away, but the Amity girl looked so pitiful that she decided to help her.

"You need to watch where your going Amity." She said as she picked up one of Belle's books, _Parenting 101: Ages 4-7. _

"I could say the same to you." Belle snapped as she took her book from Veeta's hand. Her book pile went all the way from her waist to her chin.

"What are all of those?" She asked.

"Books, I'm sure you've never heard of them." Belle replied.

"You're being kind of harsh, sweetheart." Veeta worked on making her voice smooth and soft, "Don't you get a spanking for that in Amity? I'd be happy to dish it out, you know, since I'm the offended party and all."

Belle looked shocked for a moment, then her face was graced with a gentle smile, "Veeta," she said sweetly, "I'm not one of your mistresses, nor will I ever be. Now please move out of my way, or a may trip again, and I would hate to see my very heavy books all land directly on your foot and crush it."

"Message received, milady." Veeta chuckled, and made a swooping bow to allow Belle to pass. She had never been spoken to like that by an Amity, she almost admired Belle for it. She was just a little bit scary while also being unbelievably sexy. Veeta didn't know Belle very well, but as the Brunette girl walked away, she decided that she really wanted too.

Veeta was still thinking of Belle as she did her homework that night, getting almost nothing done, as usual. Grades were never really important in Dauntless, as long as you didn't get anyone killed, you were considered pretty smart. She was just about to call it a night when there was a knock on her door.

"Veeta?" Her father, George Kappel, pushed her door open. George was a tall, strong man, with the same dark hair Veeta was born with, though she had long since lightened hers. He was still wearing the black suit he wore to work, as a Dauntless Leader. He wasn't a very caring man, but Veeta had always looked up to him.

"Hi Dad, why are you still in your work clothes?" She asked. He usually changed as soon as he got home.

"I have a late meeting to go to, " He said, his eyes shifting, "but first I need to speak to you."

"Of course, is something wrong?" Her father rarely looked anxious, when he did, it was usually a cause for concern.

"We need to discuss your choosing ceremony." He sat at the foot of her bed.

"Why? It's not for another three months."

"I just wanted to know if you had considered a transfer?"

"Why would I do that? I love Dauntless. It's where I belong."

"The new leaders are making some changes to Dauntless. I'm not entirely behind it, and Daniel is refusing to take part, but the other Leaders are really pushing for this."

"What kind of changes? If you tell me I can prepare."

George sighed, "It's not that simple dear. Dauntless will not be the same place you now know. It will be more dangerous. The leaders are pushing for harder tests, and day-to-day trails, that sort of thing."

"And you don't think I can handle it?" Veeta said, growing angry, "I'm strong enough, Dad, I can handle whatever they throw at me!"

"No, you can't!" He shouted angrily. He sighed a moment and then placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are my only child Victoria. My greatest fear is losing you, and I am not ready to face that fear yet. I'm not saying you have to transfer, all I'm suggesting is that you consider it, for me, please. If there is any other faction you may fit into, please consider it."

"And where else would I go? I don't have the brains for Erudite, I hate Candor, and I wouldn't last a day in Abnegation."

"Well then, you just answered your own question."

"Amity!" Veeta was shocked, "That's crazy."

"They make it very easy to stay happy there, and you have the strength for farming."

"But they are so annoying!" She complained.

"Just, think about it." He said, rising, "I know you have many Amity friends, ask one of them to show you around. Maybe you'll like it. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine," she huffed, "can I go to bed now?"

Her father smiled slightly, and left the room.

"Amity," she whispered to herself, "as if."

But she had told her father she'd try, and she respected him too much to disobey him. She decided to look on the bright side, at least now she had an excuse to talk to Belle again.


	2. The Proposal

**A/N: Wow, only 2 chapters in and I'm already having so much fun! I want to give a quick thank to my editor/girlfriend/co-writer Katilin for helping me with the ****dialog on this chapter (and probably the rat of the story). Belle would be nothing without her.**

Veeta wondered if this was really a good idea. She knew plenty of other Amity girls who would be happy to show her the ins and outs of Amity. Hell, Ariel had suggested they hang out just yesterday; she'd probably jump at the chance. Belle hated Veeta's guts and probably wouldn't give her the time of day. But that was the challenge, and Veeta loved a good challenge. She looked one last time at her reflection in the school window. Her ombre hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, the loose hairs looking just knotted enough to be sexy without being gross. Her tight leather shirt pushed her breasts up nicely, making her tiny B cups look much larger than they really were. Here black jeans fit her snugly and her high-heeled boots made her legs look long and elegant. After straightening out her black jacket, to be sure it was loose enough to show her curves without looking too big, she began to strut towards Belle. She sat on the ground next to her, leaning against the tall tree Belle was reading under. The Amity girl paid her no attention. She cleared her throat a little, still no reaction. She looked at Belle's eyes and saw that they weren't moving. Veeta laughed to herself, Belle was just pretending to read.

"You don't fool me, sweetheart." She crooned.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I thought maybe you would be happier if you thought I was reading instead of just ignoring you. I don't really want to talk to you." Belle answered in perfect Amity form.

"Well done, great acting, a little monotonous but you've got those lines down." Veeta said, slow-clapping, "Now, you don't have to talk to me but I have to talk to you. I need to see how Amities live, and I would like you to show me."

"Why me? Couldn't one of your many companions in Amity help you? The Amity are the only girls who put up with your behavior, so you're never short of admirers there."

"But I don't want them, I want you."

"Well, I politely decline."

"Please?"

"No, thank you."

"Pretty please? If you say no again it will hurt me very deeply."

Belle looked up from her book and sighed, clearly defeated, "Fine, I'll give you a little tour after school, but after that you leave me alone. And I have rules."

"Okay, what rules." Veeta asked.

"One," Belle held up one finger, "you shall not flirt with me, make dirty jokes, or in anyway imply that we are at all involved on a personal level."

"Not even a little flirting?" Veeta joked.

"None. Not even a little." Belle looked dead serious.

"Fine, no flirting. What else?"

"You shall not cause or instigate fights. You will not argue with, insult, or attack anyone or anything while in my presence."

"Duh." Veeta rolled her eyes before remembering that that probably counted as aggressive behavior, "Sorry."

"Lastly," Belle was now holding up three fingers, Veeta was slightly insulted that Belle seemed to think she couldn't count, "you have to tell me why you want to check out Amity. Right now."

"I just feel like looking at it."

"Don't lie to me, I may not be Candor but I still know a lie when I hear it."

"Fine," Veeta sighed, "I'm thinking of transferring, and I don't want any of the Amities I'm involved with to know. And you're the only other Amity I kind of know."

"Why would you want to transfer? To Amity of all places." Belle asked.

Veeta hadn't thought this far ahead. She couldn't very well say, "Because my dad says something awful is about to happen in Dauntless but it's top secret."

"I'm, just considering my options." She said.

Belle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Fine, it's because I don't think I can make it through initiation in Dauntless, and Amity is a good second choice." It wasn't a complete lie at least.

"Fine, then I'll help you. But, just this once."

"Thank you," Veeta smiled, "I'll be good, I swear."

"Just remember, this does not make us friends."

When Veeta met Belle after class, the Amity girl was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed over her many books.

"You're late." She said.

"Class just ended like, five minutes ago." Veeta argued.

"Well, I have things to do this afternoon and I really do not want to be late."

"What kind of things?" Veeta asked, "Does it have to do with this?" she snatched the top book from Belle's pile.

"Please give that back!" Belle said, it didn't sound like she was asking.

"You know, if you're going to read a parenting book you should probably start with the baby years. And, like have a kid. Oh my god!" Veeta stared at Belle, "Are you pregnant?"

"No! And don't you dare tell anyone otherwise!"

"Oh yeah?" Veeta teased as they boarded the bus, "Then why all the baby books?" she looked at the other titles Belle had, "Everything You Didn't Know About Kids, First-Time Mother's Handbook, Childhood Nutrition. You are so pregnant!"

"I'm not pregnant, give it a rest." Belle said.

"There you go with that harsh, un-Amity tone again." Veeta joked, "You must really hate it here."

Belle said nothing, just stood to get off the bus.

"Whoa," Veeta said, "you really do hate it. Damn, maybe I should have gotten someone a little more pro-Amity to help me out."

"I do recall telling you something similar." Belle said.

"Touché, but you're here now."

"Indeed I am, so let's get this over with." Belle led Veeta into the sector, which was full of small homes and shops, and bustling with Amities, laughing and hugging. It wasn't Dauntless, but it didn't seem overly horrible, Veeta thought.

"This is the heart of the sector," Belle said, "At the end of this road is the compound where all the food is prepared for community meals, and where the leaders meet."

"So you all have to go to that building three times a day to eat?" Veeta asked, "Then why are there fruit and vegetable vendors everywhere?"

"Community meals are prepared at the compound, but we also have our own kitchens. The community meals are mostly for workers, who don't have time to cook, and people who work solely in the compound. It's also where guests eat when they visit from other factions and where initiates stay."

"Okay, so you all have your own houses? Like, full sized?"

"Yes, but only the leaders get two story houses. They're the largest homes. No building in Amity is taller than two stories, because it would restrict sunlight to the fields." Belle stopped outside a brightly colored door.

"Wait here." She said, and went inside. Veeta stood awkwardly on the gravel street, watching the Amities around her whisper as they stared at her. There were a lot of cars, Veeta noticed. Every time one drove by she would get hit with dust and gravel, so she turned her back to the road. There was a sign above the door Belle had gone into, **Little Sprouts, **it read. Veeta wondered what it was, a flower store? After a short while, Belle emerged, holding the hand of a little girl.

"Veeta, this is my little sister Bloom." Belle introduced her. Bloom was about three or four, and had dark brown hair and olive green eyes. She was hiding behind Belle and looking up at Veeta with a frightened expression.

"You're Dauntless." She said. She pronounced the word strangely, like daunt-al-ease.

"Yes," Veeta said, "my name is Veeta. I'm a friend of Belle's."

"No, you're not." Belle said, "I'm just doing Veeta a favor today, sweetie."

"Why?" She asked, "Mommy says the Daunt-al-ease are bad."

"Oh does she?" Veeta raised an eyebrow at Belle.

"Enough, Bloom, that is not polite. Let's get you home." Belle led Bloom down the road and Veeta followed.

"So, there are a lot of cars here." Veeta said, "Does everyone get a car?"

"No, the cars are for farmers and merchants, because they need them. No one actually owns a car except the leaders, the rest are for use by the farms, you rent them at the compound. You are familiar with the leaders aren't you?"

"I know about Johanna."

"Johanna is our representative, but we have two other leaders, as well as one leader in training. The leaders are Johanna, Tina, and Alice. The trainee's name is Jerry, he doesn't have any political power, but he is an Erudite transfer so the leaders mainly use him for paper-pushing. Because Johanna is the representative she is the one in the public eye most often; but all the leaders work together. The only things the leaders handle alone are in relation to the other factions. When it comes to Amity issues, such as whether to refurbish a certain building or change work hours, we have town meetings and all members vote. Except in times of crisis, but we've never had to deal with that sort of thing before." Belle explained. Veeta was shocked. In Dauntless, the leaders had full power. To think of involving a whole community in every decision, well, let's just say it wouldn't work in Dauntless.

"This is my house," Belle stopped outside of a white one-story wooden home, "we have to cut our tour short here. I have to look after Bloom."

"But you've only shown me one street!" Veeta protested.

"Well I have a lot of things to do. Maybe later tonight I could show you some more."

"Okay," Veeta said, "then I'll just hang out here until then." She began to follow Belle and Bloom inside.

Belle sighed, "Fine, just don't break anything."


	3. A Day in the Life

**A/N Whoa, I'm kind of on a roll with this one. I've already got two other chapters pre-written right now so expect many more updates! Btw, the new cover photo is what I imagine Veeta looking like, in case you wanted an image. **

Inside Belle's home, Veeta saw a small wicker back couch with a wooden coffee table, which was covered with crayons and coloring books. To the left was a kitchen, it looked older than a Dauntless kitchen, but it had a stove and a large fridge. Down the hall she saw a bathroom and three closed doors, bedrooms probably. The entire home was barely bigger then her apartment in Dauntless.

Belle took Bloom's coat and bag and hung them on a small rack with her own backpack.

"You can hang your stuff up if you want." She said.

"Thank god!" Veeta sighed as she removed her jacket, "It's hot as hell out there!"

Bloom gasped, "Lala! The Daunt-al-ease said a bad word!"

"Don't repeat it sweetie, just go color a while. I'll make you a snack." Belle sent Bloom to the living room and went to the kitchen. She began slicing up an apple and smeared them with a brown paste that Veeta didn't recognize.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the mysterious spread.

"Peanut butter. The Dauntless don't eat peanut butter?" Belle asked.

"We don't have a lot of nuts actually." Belle laughed as Veeta said this.

"Holy shit! I've never seen you laugh!" Veeta exclaimed, "I don't think I've even seen you smile!"

Belle scowled, "Watch your mouth." She said as she brought the apples to Bloom.

"Lala, she said another bad word!"

"I know sweetheart, just don't repeat them, okay?"

"Okay, Lala."

"Lala?" Veeta arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you say another word." Belle said. She looked up at the clock and then went to her backpack. She began emptying her books and notebooks onto the kitchen counter.

"You're doing homework already?" Veeta scoffed.

"Well, if I want to take you out tonight, not that I do, then I have to get this done. Besides, I have a schedule to keep. Also, I happen to enjoy homework."

"Are you sure we aren't in Erudite?" Veeta asked sarcastically.

"If we were in Erudite the walls would be blue and I would be wearing fake glasses." Bloom says, looking pleased with herself for having that knowledge. "I would know, Lala took me to the Erudite's big library once."

"Is that so?" Veeta smiled sweetly at Bloom. Bloom ducked her head and frowned.

"Why don't you start your homework too?" Belle said, "It will give you something to do."

"Will you help me, oh Brainiac?" Veeta teased.

"Absolutely not, your grades can remain terrible."

Veeta scowled, "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." Belle replied, calmly.

Veeta went to her bag and got out her books. She actually had no idea what homework she was supposed to be doing, since she had stopped paying attention completely these days. On her way back to the counter she noticed Belle was still wearing her sweater.

"How can you keep that thing on?" She asked, "It's so hot in here."

"I'm cold blooded." Belle responded in a monotone, not even looking up from her book.

'You've got that right." Veeta mumbled. She opened her math book, peeking at Belle to see what page she was on. She stared down at the numbers, completely lost. She leaned over to peek at Belle's paper.

"We aren't in the same math class," Belle said, "stop trying to copy me."

"I wasn't copying! I was just…looking to see if you were doing your work properly."

"Come on Veeta, you're still in Geometry. For the second time, I might add. Surely you must get it by now, it's not that hard."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to figure out how big one side of a triangle is when the paper say two of the sides are ten feet long? The paper is not ten feet long! What kind of a scale are they operating on here?"

Belle stared at Veeta, "I can't believe I actually believed you when you said that you weren't stupid. The triangle is not to scale, the measurements are just made up."

"So none of this crap is actually real? Then what is the point?"

"It's supposed to teach you how to use the equations, which you should have learned already. But, clearly, you haven't."

"What do equations have to do with shapes? And also, I'm pretty sure some of these questions are just total bullshit. They are even making up words. Like, hypotenuse, what the fuck is a hypotenuse?"

"If you swear one more time I am going to make you wait outside." Bell said.

"Fine, fine. But seriously, hypotenuse, is that even a thing?"

"You're going to make me help you, aren't you?"

"I can't make you do anything."

"You just look so pitiful." Belle complained.

"And you know how to fix that." Veeta smiled. "It's up to you."

"Ugh, fine. Fine, fine, fine, but you better pay attention, and if I think you aren't putting any effort into this I'm going to stop."

"That's what she said." Veeta mumble under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Um, I said, 'whatever you say.'" Veeta smiled winningly.

"Uh-huh, sure you did."

They spent the next two hours working on Veeta's math homework, by the end she still did not completely understand, but it was finished, so she didn't really care.

"It's five-thirty." Bloom said from the living room.

"Shoot!" Belle said, "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" She stood up and bolted to the fridge, whipping out foods and grabbing bowls and forks at rapid speed.

"Is everything okay?" Veeta asked.

"I was supposed to start dinner half an hour ago!" Belle said, "My mom is going to be so mad if it's not ready. Thank god she's late, I may have time to throw something together."

"I want cake!" Bloom shouted.

"We don't have time for cake. How about salad? Salad is quick."

"How about cupcakes!" Bloom smiled, "Cupcakes are tiny, so they're faster, right?"

"Not now, Bloom, just go wash up." Belle began cutting up vegetables so fast that Veeta was worried she would slice a finger off.

"Here," She said, grabbing a knife and a carrot, "let me help."

They sliced the vegetables together and Belle tossed them all in a bowl as Veeta set the table. Belle had just set the salad bowl down when the front door opened. In walked a tall Amity woman with sandy brown hair and a wrinkled face. She was wearing work boots and dirty overalls and her hair was in a messy bun.

Belle smiled widely, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Good evening, Mother." She said sweetly.

"Mommy!" Bloom ran in and hugged her mother's legs. The woman smiled at Bloom and then wrinkled her nose at the salad on the table.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked Belle.

"I'm sorry, I was running a little short on time."

"Well then perhaps you should manage you time better. Honestly, I've been in the fields all day, do you really think a salad is enough to sustain me? At least get some bread from the pantry."

"Yes, Ma'am." Belle retrieved a loaf of bread and began to slice it.

"I wanted cupcakes." Bloom pouted.

"Get started on dessert from your sister while you're at it." Belle's mother said, "She's a growing girl, she needs nourishment."

Veeta found herself wanting to punch this woman more than she had ever wanted anything in the world. Belle's mother looked around the room and her eyes landed on Veeta for the first time. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"What is that doing her?" She sneered.

"She's a friend from school." Belle said, "I'm tutoring her in math."

"A friend?" She said, "You don't have friends. Although maybe this explains why." She glared at Veeta again. "I want it gone."

"Can she at least stay for dinner?" Belle asked, "She won't cause any trouble."

"They always cause trouble."

"Well this one won't, just for dinner, please?"

"Fine, your pet can stay. But after it eats I want it out."

"Of course, you're the best, Mom."


	4. Three Hearts Are Better Than One

**A/N I'm having so much fun with this. I hope everyone else loves reading this story as much as I'm loving writing it.**

**Slight warning, this story contains mentions of sexual activity between two women, so if you have ignored all the other warnings up until now sand are only just realizing you have a problem with that, you can just walk away now. Except please don't walk away, because I love you all. Wait, where are you going? Come baaaaaack!**

Belle's family and Veeta sat around the table in tense silence. Well, almost silence. Bloom seemed completely unaware of the tension in the room, and was telling her mother all about how she discovered the color periwinkle today.

"And it's funny, because it rhymes with tinkle." She said. "But it's not the color of tinkle. It's more like the color of twinkles. Or sprinkles. It's a magical color."

It was times like this that Veeta remember why her family only had one child. She couldn't imagine dealing with two Blooms, or more. She was cute, but if Veeta had to hear one more word rhyming with periwinkle (the last being wrinkle) she was going to scream until her face was periwinkle.

"I think that's all the words that rhyme." Bloom said. "But, like, it's so cool, because it's like blue and purple and grey all at once!"

"That's lovely sweetheart." Belle interrupted, "So, what kind of frosting do you want on your cupcakes?"

Belle had yet to sit at the table. Her mother had told her she could eat once the cupcakes were finished. Veeta had attempted to help, but Belle's mother had shouted at her to sit down and eat so she could, "hurry up and leave".

"I want blueberry!" Bloom said. "Because it's periwinkle!"

Veeta could not understand how a person could be so fascinated with a single color.

Belle finished mixing the frosting and put it in the fridge to set while the cupcakes cooled. She was finally able to sit and fix her salad.

The room returned to silence as Bloom became enamored with the seeds inside her tomato slices.

"So, Veeta," Belle's mother said, her voice cold as ice, "my daughter is tutoring you? You must be very stupid if she is of any help to you. "

"Belle is very smart." Veeta said, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't like this woman, but she had promised Belle she wouldn't start any fights.

"Yup," Bloom said, "Lala is so smart! She can count to five-hundred! And she can spell real good."

"Very well." Belle corrected.

"Don't be rude to your sister." Her mother snapped. She turned her gaze back on Veeta, "And you, I won't be talked back to in my own home. But I suppose that's what I get having one of you for dinner. No manners whatsoever."

"We don't believe in good manners," Veeta said, "it's in our manifesto. We believe in saying what needs to be said."

"Well you are in my home, and in Amity, we have some decency. Unlike you, little soldiers living in the muck."

Veeta stood suddenly and slammed her fist on the table, "Now you listen to me, you foul-"

"Veeta!" Belle cried, rising and placing a hand on Veeta's shoulder, "Go outside Veeta. Go calm down."

Veeta glared at Belle's mother and shrugged Belle's hand off before stormed outside. Once she was in the yard, Veeta pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one. A few minutes later, Belle came outside with Veeta's jacket and backpack. When she stepped into the cloud of smoke, she coughed and waved her hand to clear the air.

"You smoke?" She said incredulously.

"Yeah? And?"

"That's a nasty habit, and don't you dare leave that cigarette butt on my porch."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Although I was considering putting out in your mother's hair."

"Let's not talk about my mother." She handed Veeta her belongings and said, "I'll give you the rest of that tour now."

"Fine, but before we stop talking about her, I would just like to go on record saying that she is the rudest Amity I have ever met, and if not for my promise to you, I would have given her a fat lip an hour ago."

"She's only been home for thirty minutes."

"And that's how much I hate her. I would have gone back in time and punched her before meeting her."

Belle laughed, "Well, your honor is quite admirable."

Belle led her down the street, "I think I'll show you Artists Boulevard next." She said, "Then we can go by the Temple and the bathhouse on our way to the train."

"There's a bathhouse?" Veeta questioned, "Like with naked people bathing each other?"

"Don't be gross, it's not like that. It's part of the spa."

"What's a spa?"

"In order to conserve water, Amity has regulations on how long you can shower and how deep bathtubs can be. But, for relaxation purposes, we created a solar powered bathhouse that recycles and purifies it's own water. We also have some chiropractors and food there. It's like, a giant relaxation house."

"That doesn't sound very productive." Veeta said.

"Happy Amities are productive Amities, and why be in Amity if not to be happy?"

"You're here, you're not happy."

"I was born here."

"You're mom's not happy either."

"Then maybe she needs a spa day. Anyway, this is Artists Boulevard."

Veeta realized that they had walked down a cobblestone street lined with shops and stands, all displaying art of varying styles and skill level.

"This is the heart of Amity social life." Belle declared. "It is where all the Amity artists go to display and sell their creations."

Veeta was awestruck, the paintings and sculptures were astounding. A shop labeled "Twisted Sisters", which displayed a Dauntless symbol made of twisted metal in the window, caught her eye. On display were several other metal sculptures.

"What is that?" Veeta asked, pointing at the shop.

"That's the triplets' shop." Belle said, seemingly uninterested, "They do a lot of metal working."

"It's amazing." Veeta said as she approached the shop, "Who are 'the triplets?' Why are they displaying a Dauntless symbol? Are they transfers?"

"Yes, actually. They are the most recent transfers. They came over about four years ago. We only have about two-dozen Dauntless transfers in Amity, so it's always a big deal when we get one. Mom threw a huge fit about letting all three in."

"Can I go in and talk to them, do you think?" Veeta asked.

"Well, the shop closed about ten minutes ago, but I think they're still here. It can't hurt to knock."

"Let's go around back." Veeta said, not waiting for a response before rushing off. Once around the shop, she knocked on the **Employees Only **door. A tired looking brunette with glasses opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, visibly confused.

"Hi, I'm Veeta. Is this your shop?"

"Technically."

"I wanted to talk to you, and your sisters. I think your work is really great."

"Thank you. Did you have a specific question? We just closed."

"Well, I wanted to know how you make those awesome twisted metal things. But now I really just want to know if you're single." Veeta said, turning on her most charming smile.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Blaze!" She called back into the shop, "Someone is here to see you!"

A moment later, a raven-haired woman, with slightly sharper feature than the first, appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She said, giving Belle and Veeta both a once-over, "What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

Veeta smiled coyly, "I was just admiring the Dauntless sculpture in your window. How on earth did you make it?"

"Come inside, I'll show you."

"We really don't have time for that." Belle said.

"And I really don't want to wait around another twenty minutes just so you can get laid." The lighter haired woman said, "I'm hungry and I want to go home."

"Who's getting laid?" A tiny voice called out. A third girl with lighter hair and a softer face than the other two, emerged from down the hallway.

"Me, it would seem." Veeta said, "and Blaze. And you too, if you're interested." She winked at the beautiful, pixie-like woman.

The sweet-looking woman blushed and giggled.

"I was just going to show this young lady here how we do our metal –working." The one called Blaze said, "But Analise here decided to escalate the situation, as always."

"I'm not waiting around for you to make an entire sculpture, just so you can have sex. It's after six, I'm out."

"No one said you had to stay." Blaze snipped.

"If I don't stay, you'll forget the keys…again."

"I will not." She argued.

The third sister was paying little attention to her sisters' bickering, and instead turned to Veeta and Belle, "I'm Violet, by the way."

"Veeta, and this is Belle."

"And Belle is running late to get home, and really doesn't have time for this." Belle complained.

"Well then go, I'm sure this lovely creature would be more than happy to help me find the train station." Veeta smirked seductively at Violet.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind helping you at all." Violet smiled, seemingly oblivious to Veeta's advances.

"Veeta, come on." Belle pressed, "If I don't finish the tour tonight you're going to have to come back tomorrow. I have a life you know."

"Really?" Veeta said, "I hadn't noticed."

"Veeta, if we don't leave right now I'll tell Ariel that you went out with me today. You know you'll never hear the end of it from her." Belle began to mimic Ariel, "'Veeta, oh Veeta! How could you go on a date with someone else!'"

"Ok, you've made your point." Veeta said. "I'm so sorry ladies," She turned her attention back to Blaze and Violet, "but I'll just have to come another time."

"Make it a time when we're open." Analise said, "And next time, if you want a private demonstration, schedule in advance. We need time to…prepare ourselves." Her expression turned dark and devious without warning, and Veeta's heart lurched a little in her chest.

"I'll be sure to do that." She crooned.

"Come on!" Belle grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the triplets, who were now all eyeing her hungrily.

"You are such a cock-block." Veeta muttered.


	5. Butterflies

**A/N Hi everyone, guess who. Nope, it's not Rome this time, I'm her girlfriend and co-writer Kaitlin. She asked me to be the one to post this chapter so that I could introduce myself to our audience. I'd like to thank all who follow/fav/review, especial those who keep coming back for more. You guys are awesome, thanks.**

Belle walked home through the night. After showing Veeta the temple, which she didn't seem at all interested in, and the bathhouses, he had dropped Veeta off at the train station. Veeta had been pretty disappointed to realize that children, the elderly, and men all frequented the bathhouses. The knowledge that the baths were divided by gender had offered her little comfort. Belle hoped that after today Veeta would give up on Amity. The Dauntless girl was such a pain; she didn't want to deal with her again.

"_After all," _She thought to herself, "_we aren't friends. Nor do I want us to be. I don't need friends. Although, I suppose she's not that bad. Just a little rough around the edges."_ Belle's thoughts were beginning to get away from her, she began to argue silently with herself.

"_No, we aren't friends. I need to stop worrying about her and get home." _Belle began to think about all that she still had to do tonight, "_I have to give Bloom a bath and get her into bed. And I still have homework to do. I still have to eat. The kitchen will need cleaning. Mom wanted me to sweep. She's going to be so mad." _Belle's mother liked the house kept in a certain order; she would be upset if Belle didn't do her part. Belle paused outside of her home. She inhaled deeply, trying to put on a happy face before going inside.

When Belle opened the front door, the first thing she noticed was that the kitchen was spotless. The next thing she noticed, was her mother taking out the trash.

Sally Dubois had not cleaned so much as a piece of lint from her shirt since the death of her husband, and yet here she stood, trash bag in hand, in the middle of a spotless kitchen. The sight made Belle want to pinch herself out of fear she was dreaming. Her mother did not speak to her, she merely brushed past her to take out the trash. Belle walked to the fridge and opened it to find it completely bare. The pantry, too, was empty, and the bowls of fruit on the counter had been washed and put away. The kitchen that was so well stocked when she had left was now devoid of all things edible. Belle's stomach growled.

"Mom," she said when her mother came inside, "where is all the food."

"I threw it out. It was disgusting. All of it."

"Mother, we just bought all that food two days ago."

"It was tainted." Her mother said, as if this explained everything. "You can buy more tomorrow."

"What will Bloom eat for breakfast?"

"I packed her an apple and a granola bar. She knows where it is and can get it before she leaves."

"Is she ready for bed?"

"Of course not, I've been cleaning up the mess you left behind. When you shirk on your responsibilities, everyone suffers."

"Of course mother, you'll have to leave me some money to buy more food from the market tomorrow."

"You can take it out of your savings. It's your fault all the food is gone, after all. Bringing that filth into my house."

"What savings?" Sally had never given Belle an allowance, and she didn't have a job.

"Don't be stupid girl. I know you have money. Your hiding it from me but I know it's there, you little thief."

"I don't, mother. I've never had any money."

"Lair!" Sally shrieked, throwing one of Belle's textbooks across the room. Belle didn't react. When her mother got like this, the only thing to do was ignore her.

After seething for a moment, Sally's eyes glazed over and she walked out of the room. Belle knew where she was going, she would take her pill and lie down and sleep. In the morning, she would leave Belle some money and act like none of this had ever happened. At least this time she had calmed herself down quickly, and Belle wouldn't have any new bruises to hide.

"Lala?" Bloom's tiny voice echoed in the quiet house. "Lala, it's my bath time."

"Of course dear, go get undressed and I'll turn the water on."

"Okay, Lala."

When Belle went into the bathroom, Bloom was holding a granola bar in her tiny hands.

"You can have this, Lala. Mommy said I wasn't supposed to share, but I don't like these very much."

"But the granola bars are good for you. You keep that for lunch tomorrow. We'll have breakfast at the compound before school."

"But you missed dinner, I know because Mommy gave me your salad."

"I'm fine dear, really,"

Bloom scowled, "Mommy says it's not nice to refuse a gift. Now eat." She thrust the granola bar at Belle, her face as serious as a four-year-old's could be.

"Alright dear." Belle took the bar from her sister. "I'll eat it before bed. I promise."

"Good, Ms. Bumble-Bee says we eat for nursh-mint so you havta eat."

"Well, Ms. Bumble-Bee is very wise." Belle turned on the bathwater and ran it for the allowed five minutes, then helped Bloom into the shallow tub.

"Lala? Why does Mommy say the Daunt-al-ease are bad?"

"No group of people are truly all bad. But Mommy met a very bad Dauntless once, and now she is afraid of them."

"That's not very nice. Just because some bad people are Daunt-al-ease, doesn't make them all bad. Like that mean bird by the school. He's a jerk, but other birds are nice. So I still like birds. Just not him."

"That's very true sweetheart, you're absolutely right. You know, you're very smart. Maybe one day you can be teacher like Ms. Bumble-Bee."

"Yeah, and I'll teach all the factions. And they will all be best friends, because I'll teach them that birds are cool."

Belle smiled down at her sister, she was such a sweet girl. She wished she could preserve her innocence for ever.

"You know I'll always be here to look after you, right? Even when you're a grown-up."

"Yup, that is until you die." Bloom said it so nonchalantly, like it was just a simple fact.

"Yes, that's right."

"But it will still be okay, because Ms. Bumble-Bee read us a book that said when you die you become a butterfly. I like butterflies. Plus, you'll be with Daddy. I bet Daddy is a really pretty butterfly." Bloom's eyes shifted to the sink, and the abandoned granola bar. "You need to eat now. Because I said so."

"Okay." Belle took the granola bar and ate it under Bloom's intensive gaze.

"Good job," bloom said when Belle finished the granola bar, "now dry me off."

When Belle finished all her work for the night, it was after midnight. Belle finally allowed herself to breath, running the day through her mind and wondering if she had forgotten anything. Bloom's words from bath time wracked her brain. It was one of the first times Bloom had mentioned their father since he had died. Until today Belle hadn't really even been sure that Bloom knew he was dead.

Their father had died a year ago, when a truck he had been driving malfunctioned and caught fire and he had been trapped inside. A Dauntless fence guard had seen the commotion and tried to get him out, but the truck exploded before they could get away.

She started to think of her dad's funeral, and of the son of the fence guard. His name was Xavier. After the accident, Xavier and Belle had become really close; they even dated for a while. But it became really obvious after some time that they were only using each other, so they ended it.

Her mother had gotten worse since then. She'd always had delusions, but her father had kept her calm. He made sure she ate a lot of Amity happy bread and stayed relaxed. He had even worked with a few other Erudite transfers to make the serum pills that her mother now took.

Belle tried to remember his face, but over the past year it had begun to fade. She used to be able to recall the twinkle in his eye and the gap between his teeth. Now he could have been any dark haired Amity man. She wished she still had a picture of him, but about a week after his death, her mother had thrown a fit and burned them all. But now she had a new image to hang onto, her father as a brilliant butterfly. It was a nice picture to have. His wings spreading out like the pages of the books he had loved so much. His colors as bright as the fruit he'd given his life to harvesting. She thought her dad must be happy, getting to fly over the trees and flowers for the rest of eternity. He would finally have the calm and peaceful life he'd wanted when he transferred to Amity. Belle only wished that she could join him.


	6. Dinner With Friends

**A/N: O my gosh, I have been so busy packing for uni and doing chores and stuff, Idk how I'm alive right now. But, I will always find time for you lovely people. SO have some Veeta angst and some Lnn being awesome and cute. **

**P.S. In this Lynn has longer hair because she says in Insurgent that she didn't cut it until initiation started and this is a year before her initiation.**

Veeta decided to grab some dinner when she got home that night. Belle's salad had been good, but it really wasn't much. After getting some cake and a banana, Veeta scanned the dining hall for someone she didn't hate. Her gaze fell on Lynn, a curvy girl, who was a year younger than Veeta, with long dark hair. Veeta had been friends with Lynn for a while, ever since Veeta had fallen for her sister Shauna all the way back in third grade. Shauna hadn't been impressed with Veeta's clumps of grass and rocks that she had tried to use as charming gifts, but Lynn had latched onto her instantly. Veeta might even go so far as to say that Lynn was her best friend. She wouldn't really know, Veeta had never had an official best friend.

"Hey you." Veeta said as she sat next to Lynn.

"Hey, I heard you went traipsing around Amity today. Who was the lucky girl?" Typical Lynn, cutting right to the chase.

"Belle Dubois, but it wasn't like that. She was just helping me out."

"Yeah, I'm sure she was." Lynn snorted into her plate.

"Homework stuff, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Homework stuff?" Lynn raised her pierced eyebrow. "Now I know you're lying. First off, you never do homework. And second, if you were going to do homework, why not go to an Erudite?"

"The Erudite don't like me."

"Neither does Belle." Lynn interrupted.

"But, as an Amity, she is required to assist because I pouted and said she was my only hope. It would have worked on an Abnegation too, but none of them are as smart as Belle."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter why you two were together. Either way, you're going to have every Amity girl in three grades after you. Well, except Lily, but you know… Lily." Lynn just sort of shrugged that idea off. Lily Abercrombie was an Amity in Veeta's year and, as far as anyone could tell, she was dating a Dauntless boy named Gideon. One of the biggest rumors of the year was that Gideon was going to transfer to Amity for her. Veeta sort of hoped he that did, it would be nice to have someone in the same boat as her.

"Speaking of hopelessly doomed love affairs," Veeta looked to change the subject, "have you talked to Marlene yet?"

"We've spoken." Lynn said shortly.

"But have you talked-talked? You know, about your undying love for her, the dirty things you want to do with her, the creepy shrine to her in your closet."

"Knock it off." Lynn snapped. "You know that last part isn't true. And no, we haven't talked. Nor will we. Ever."

"Pansy." Veeta mocked.

"I am not a pansy," Lynn snarled, "I'm just smart enough to know that there is no point in airing out unreciprocated feelings. Besides, all she can talk about anymore is Xavier. I mean, Xavier? Really? First it was Jackson, next thing we know she'll be all over Uriah…" Lynn trailed off.

"Or she could be all over you." Veeta pointed out. "Just because she's never said she's into you, that doesn't mean she's not."

"And it doesn't mean that she is either. Besides, I don't even know if I like her that much. I mean, we're just friends. It's not like I'm obsessed or…"

"Hi Marlene!" Veeta waved over Lynn's shoulder at nobody and Lynn turned so fast she knocked her empty plate into her lap.

"Ha! You should have seen your face!" Veeta laughed. "No, you're not obsessed at all. Everyone is willing to give themselves whiplash for a 'friend.'"

"That was not funny." Lynn scowled.

"Sure it wasn't." Veeta smirked, "I've go to go. See you later short stack." She ruffled Lynn's hair as she stood.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lynn called after her, but Veeta could hear the smile in her voice.

When Veeta got home her father was waiting for her.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked.

"Oh, Dad, it's hardly been all night. It's only seven-thirty. All afternoon may be more fitting. And I was with a friend, in Amity, as you suggested."

"And?" George stood eagerly, "You saw it? Did you like it?"

"Dad, calm down. It was okay, I'll think about it. I just wish I knew what could possibly be going on that has got you so freaked out."

"You'll just have to take my word on it." He said solemnly. "By the way, your mother came by looking for you."

"Oh, did she lose her real daughters and figure she'd settle for me?" She asked. Veeta's parents had split up when she was five, and by the time she was six her mother had remarried. By Veeta's eighth birthday her mother had a new daughter and another on the way. Around that time, she had slowly started fading from Veeta's life. Now she only came around when she needed a baby-sitter or some other favor. She even just set letters on Veeta's birthday. She only lived two floors up, how hard would it be to just pop by?

"Veeta, don't talk like that." Her father scolded, "She wants to see you. She's very busy you know."

"And what? I should be grateful she made time to walk her lazy ass down two flights of stairs and around a corner to try and see me. Try again." Veeta didn't wait for him to respond, she stormed into her room and slammed the door. She knew she was being dramatic, but she really didn't care.

After lying on her bed fuming for a few minutes, Veeta fished through her backpack and pulled out her math book and homework. Belle had spent two hours trying to help her understand this stuff, and by the reaction Belle's mother had given, it had been no small sacrifice. Veeta couldn't wrap her head around why Belle would help her, but she decided in that moment that Belle's hard work wouldn't go to waste. She had a test in two days, and Veeta decided she was going to ace it just so she could show Belle how much she'd helped. If this was any other girl, Veeta would just show her appreciation by hooking up with her; but she figured that Belle would appreciate this more.

The next day, Veeta found Ariel waiting outside of her locker. She didn't look upset, but Veeta could never tell with her.

"Hey." Veeta approached cautiously, the way one might approach a sleeping lion. Ariel didn't respond. She didn't even look at her. "Ariel?" No acknowledgment. "Babe? Hello?" the bell for class rang and Ariel left without a word.

The rest of Veeta's morning was filled with other such strange occurrences. In Faction History, one of Veeta's more regular girlfriends, Josephine, switched seats after Veeta sat next to her. After 3rd period, Ten Amity girls, all of who gave her the same treatment Ariel had, blocked her locker. By lunch break, Veeta was completely and utterly confused. It seemed everywhere she went she was met by a group of Amity just waiting for her to show up so that they could walk away and not look at her.

"It's not all in your head." Veeta heard someone say after yet another group of girls had silently blocked her path. She turned to see Belle, under her tree, gazing at her over the top of her book. "They're shunning you. Me too."

"Shunning me?"

"It's how we punish people in Amity, or at least how civilians do it. We can't tell you how mad we are, or cause you harm, so we just ignore you. The leaders call it "eliminating negative energy from our lives" but we all know it's just a non-verbal "screw you."

"So, they're doing this to you too? Does that mean this is because I went home with you yesterday?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Like I said, they aren't speaking to me. Although they are being a little more forward with you, what with all the locker blocking and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry." And she was, Veeta really hadn't meant to get Belle wrapped up in this kind of drama. She hadn't expected any of this, the girls didn't care when she hopped between them, why was Belle an exception?

"I really couldn't care less. It's not like any of them were my friends before."

"But still, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't even know why they're mad at you. They never seemed to care when I dated all of them."  
"Dated? Yeah sure." Belle scoffed, returning to her book.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't date, Veeta. You hook up. But you went out with me. You walked around with me, you ate at my house, and you've been seen speaking to me in English instead of through tongue/tonsil mores code. It's no wonder they're mad. You've shown me more attention in the past twenty-four hours than you've shown any of your "dates", as you call them, in the past three years."

Veeta was taken aback, she had never really thought of it that way. It's not like she played the girls she was with, they knew before ever getting together with her what her terms were. Veeta did not date, what was the point? Dating just led to commitments, and to marriages, and to breakups and divorces and kids you don't want. Well, maybe not that last one for Veeta, but still. Maybe, like, a house plant that the other girl was convinced she needed and then left with Veeta after they split and Veeta would have to take care of it. Then it would die and she would be required to feel guilty. Veeta shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the downward spiral it was drifting into.

"I guess you have a point. But, just so we are clear, you don't mind that I drug you into all of this? And you know how sorry I am, you just don't care?"

"All of these statements are true." Belle sighed.

"Well, in that case…" Veeta reached into her bag, "any chance you want to help me study for my math test?"


	7. Spring Rolls

**Sooooo, I haven't slept in thirty-six hours. I am not myself. I hope this chapter does not reflect my sleep deprivation. **

It had been four days since the Amity had begun shunning Veeta and it was getting worse. Now that Belle was actively tutoring her, everyone was convinced that Veeta and Belle were a couple. Even the Candor had accepted it as truth.

Now Veeta sat in math class, waiting for her graded test to be returned to her. She just knew she had done well on this test; all the questions had looked like English! She was hoping and praying to any deity she could think of that she had aced this test. Then Belle would be proud, and maybe she could also get the Amity to leave her alone. Or, stop leaving her alone, something like that. The teacher handed her paper back and Veeta shut her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. She peeked out of one eye at the paper. **C+**

Veeta's eyes popped open wide. She hadn't gotten a C in years. And now, here it was, a **C+.**

It wasn't the **A **she had hoped for, but it would do. As soon as the bell rang she sprung up from her desk and hurried to find Belle. She checked the cafeteria but Belle wasn't there. Come to think of it, Belle never ate in the cafeteria.

"_Okay Veeta, think, if you were Belle, where would you be?" _Veeta peeked out the window but Belle wasn't under her tree. "_Come on Veeta, where are your deduction skills?" _Then, as if a light bulb had lit in her brain, Veeta knew where to look. She found Belle right where she expected, in the library. Her book of the day was Butterflies: Facts, Fictions, and Myths. 

"Look what I did." Veeta said proudly holding out her test.

Belle looked up over her book, "Oh, I'm sorry, I know how badly you wanted an **A."**

"For me, this is an **A. **I haven't gotten higher than a solid **D **in over a year. And I couldn't have done it without you."

"How did you not get held back?" Belle asked.

"A **D **is still passing."

Belle chuckled a little. Veeta notice Belle had been laughing more often. "Well then, maybe we should celebrate."

"I like the way you think Amity." Veeta plopped into the chair next to Belle, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "What'll it be? A booming party in the Pit? A bonfire in the fields?"

"Don't get too excited." Belle teased. "I was just going to ask if you would like to go out to lunch with me. But if you're going to be weird about it then never mind."

"Relax, I was only joking. Lunch sounds awesome. Does this mean we're going somewhere secret? Because you never eat the school food, why is that, by the way?"

"I'm allergic to garlic, and the whole cafeteria reeks of it. We aren't going anywhere secret, just up the street."

"You're allergic to garlic? You poor thing, you can never eat pizza! Well, not good pizza anyway."

"I never cared for regular pizza anyway, too greasy."

"You're weirder than I thought."

Belle just shot her a look.

"Okay, okay, so where are we going?" Veeta asked.

"There's a restaurant half a block away. They have great spring rolls there."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Veeta grabbed her bag and Belle's as Belle checked out her book. "So, butterflies?" Veeta gestured to the book.

"Yes, little winged bugs. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

"Still questioning my intelligence I see."

"Well I've heard the Dauntless live in an underground stone fortress, in other words, literally under a rock. So, I was just checking." She smiled coyly at Veeta. She recognized it as the same kind of smile Marlene used when she was teasing Lynn.

"Well, yes, to ease your mind, I have heard of butterflies. I was questioning you're interest in them."

"Bloom has been talking about them, it piqued my interest."

"So, Bloom. She's why you were reading those parenting books, right?"

"Yes, I look after her pretty much everyday after school. I thought it would be wise to know as much as I could about raising toddlers."

"But the last book you were reading was about seven year olds."

"Four through seven, and she is almost four."

"Oops, my bad." Veeta held her hands up in playful surrender as they turned into the restaurant.

The restaurant smelled like ginger and soy sauce. It was an Erudite run restaurant, with running water fountains everywhere.

"I think you'll really like this food." Belle said as they found a table. "Before the war, it was supposed to be really popular. I've found a few cookbooks with these kinds of recipes, but I don't know if it has a specific category. Well, whatever, it's really good. Do you want a menu?"

"No, you order for me, I'm sure whatever you pick out will be good, I'm not picky."

"Okay." Bell turned to the waitress, "Can we have a plate of mixed spring rolls and egg rolls, and a plate of veggie lo mien. No garlic please."

"Of course." The Erudite woman smiled. About ten minutes later, she brought out a steaming plate of brown noodles with sliced vegetables mixed in and two plates with what looked like mini burritos on them. One plate of mini-burrito look-a-likes was deep-fried.

"Oh my god, this looks so good." Veeta said.

"Yeah, you can have the egg rolls, Amity aren't allowed to have fried food."

"Oh, come on, you can cheat just once." Veeta waved the delightful smelling (what did Belle call it, eggroll?) in her face.

"I don't like greasy food remember?" Belle laughed again, second time today Veeta noted. "But maybe just a bite." She leaned over and took a nibble from the eggroll and Veeta was shocked to find her breath catching in her throat. She had never noticed how pink Belle's lips were. Or the way her eyelashes fluttered when she tasted something she liked. Veeta watched her closely as she started on her own spring rolls. She moaned a little at the first bite and closed her eyes as she chewed slowly, indulging in the delicious vegetables. Veeta bit her lip. She hadn't realized how expressive Belle was, and she really liked it. To distract herself, Veeta took a big bite out of her eggroll. It was amazing, but before she could really enjoy it, Belle decided to lick a stray carrot slice from her chin. Veeta promptly choked on her eggroll, violently.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked, dropping her spring roll and rushing around the table to Veeta. Veeta managed to clear her windpipe just in time to notice that Belle's arm was around her waist.

"I'm fine." She coughed. "Just bit off more than I could chew."

"Is everything okay over here?" The waitress had run over to check on them.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Belle said sweetly, as she began rubbing Veeta's back soothingly. Veeta was both praying for her to stop, and dreading that she would. "You shouldn't eat so fast." Belle scolded. "I thought I was going to have to give you CPR for a second."

"_Maybe I should have kept choking." _Veeta thought.

"I couldn't help it." Veeta joked half-heartedly. "These eggrolls are amazing."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Belle returned to her seat and Veeta's heart sunk as she felt the Amity's soft hands leave her.

"We are going to get the rest of this to go." Belle said, motioning for the waitress. "Lunch break is almost over and we still need to walk back to school. But we can eat the rolls on the way."

"We could always ditch."

Belle laughed loudly.

"_Three times." _Veeta noted

"Not going to happen."

"You're no fun." Veeta pouted. "But fine, we'll do it your way."

"You can keep the noodles." Belle taunted.

"Fair enough." The two girls split the bill and headed back to school. Veeta was proud; she made it all the way back to school without choking again.

After classes ended that day, Veeta decided to hang around the school until the second or third train came by. Her dad had been dropping hints that her mom may come by again and she was hoping to miss her. As she stood near the school's back entrance, smoking and waiting for the next train, she was surprised by a hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered.

Veeta laughed and pulled the hand off her eyes, following up the attached arm to reach Ariel's face.

"Hey, you're talking to me again?"

"Yep, isn't it your lucky day." Ariel grabbed the front of Veeta's jacket and pulled their bodies together, kissing the Dauntless girl. Veeta wasn't really sure why Ariel had stopped being mad at her, but she didn't like to question a good thing. She dropped her cigarette and put it out with her boot before wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. They kissed for what felt like forever, and Ariel leaned into Veeta's ear and whispered, "I missed you."

"Mhmm, I missed you to babe." Veeta said, kissing Ariel's neck.

"Oh darling," Ariel crooned, pressing her body into Veeta's, "now wouldn't you rather have me than that bookworm?"

Veeta's eye's snapped open and she gently pushed Ariel away.

"What? That's what this is about?" She asked. "You're jealous of Belle."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't understand what you see in her. I mean, she's pretty and smart, but she's always so busy and she never talks to anyone. Don't you think you need someone more…" Ariel tried to slither back into an embrace, "social?"

Veeta held her back, "No, no I don't." she scooted around Ariel and began walking towards the train platform.

"You're making a mistake Veeta!" Ariel called after her. "A big mistake!"

Veeta jogged up to the platform, she was pretty sure Ariel wouldn't follow her up here. As the train rolled by, Veeta found herself wondering what she had just done. Why hadn't she just told Ariel that she and Belle weren't together? That it wasn't like that and she was jealous for no reason. She hadn't liked the way Ariel talked about Belle, like she was some Erudite nerd. What did Ariel know anyway, she was a ditz and she was shallow. Veeta couldn't care less what she thought. Belle was her…friend? Was that what Belle was? Yes, Belle was her friend. If Ariel wasn't okay with that, then she was more drama than Veeta could handle. At least Belle was simple.


	8. Discipline

**A/N: There are a lot of feelings in this chapter, at least for me there were, I kind of hope there are for you all too because otherwise I have failed.**

Veeta obsessed over the weekend about the lunch she and Belle had shared. She thought a lot about Ariel too. Veeta had always known that Ariel liked her a little more than she liked Ariel, but she'd never expected it to escalate like that. But mostly she thought of the way she had caught herself looking at Belle. It had taken her until Saturday night to admit to herself that she was attracted to Belle. By Sunday morning she had decided to never ever tell her. She knew she was a hypocrite, she was always telling Lynn to go after Marlene, but she had decided not to take her own advice. In fact, she decided it was stupid advice and would tell Lynn when she next saw her.

So, as she sat in Faction History pretending not to look at the door and wait for Belle to arrive, she ran through a list of how not to act around Belle. No flirting, no touching, and no dirty jokes. No looking at her mouth, or her eyes…or her body…or her hair. You know what, best to just stare at her nose the whole time. Nothing is sexy about a nose, right? Although, her nose is really cute.

The bell rang and no sign of Belle. That was weird; Belle was always in class and always on time. She had perfect attendance in all but one year of school; and that was because she broke her arm on the playground before class. She was back in class, cast and all, by third period on the same day. Veeta was wondering where all this sudden Belle trivia was coming from.

The teacher was taking attendance and Veeta listened closely, hoping one of the Amity would explain Belle's absence when her name was called. But the teacher skipped Belle's name. Veeta began to wonder if she was even in the right room. She looked around; yeah, same teachers, same classmates, it was definitely the same room.

There was something a little off about the Amity though. None of them were talking and giggling; and most of them were frowning. It was like Veeta had walked into an alternate universe. Oh my god was Belle dead?

Veeta spent the rest of the (surprisingly silent) class thinking that Belle was probably dead and seriously freaking out. She wanted to ask the Amity where Belle was, but she wasn't sure if they were still shunning her. At the end of class, Veeta saw an Amity girl named Lily head up to the teacher's desk.

"I'll be picking up Belle's homework this week." She said softly.

The teacher nodded solemnly and handed a stack of papers over. Veeta hurried to gather her things and catch up to Lily, but the blonde Amity disappeared into the crowd. At least now Veeta knew Belle wasn't dead.

The rest of the morning continued like that, silent Amity and solemn teachers. By lunchtime, people were taking notice, especially when all the Amity in the top class sat together in silence. Gossip erupted.

"I heard she was having sex with some big Dauntless guy and he broke her hips." Veeta heard an Erudite girl mutter. "That's why they are all so depressed, it could happen to them."

"Don't be ridiculous." A Candor argued. " I have it on good merit that she fell out of a tree during harvest."

"Liar," another Candor said, "it's not harvest season!"

"Whatever it was, we should offer them our help during this difficult time." An Abnegation boy named Steven said softly.

"Dude! I bet she broke her hips having sex in a tree!" A Dauntless shouted.

"Where are you all getting broken hips from?" Another Erudite asked. "We have no proof of broken hips or even that she's injured. In my opinion, she broke a rule. It seems logical. She got in trouble, got grounded, and now they all feel bad for her."

"Who would feel bad for that pathetic nerd?" A Candor guy named Rod asked. "I mean, she's cute, but she is such a dork."

That was it for Veeta, she threw her lunch on the ground, and grabbed the kid by his collar.

"You want to say that again?" She sneered him.

"Um, no, not particularly." He squeaked out.

"That's right you don't." She snarled. "Now all of you listen to me, Belle is mine! None of you say a word about her, don't even think about her, or you will deal with me. Got it?" Everyone but the Dauntless whimpered and nodded. The Dauntless just shrugged and muttered quiet affirmatives. When Veeta started to walk away, she caught sight of the Abnegation boy who had tried to push in a little and she smiled at him.

"Hey, you were right by the way. About offering help? You need to speak up more, Stiff."

Veeta went outside and sat under Belle's unoccupied tree. A shadow cast over her, and she looked up to see Lily standing above her.

"Hi," Lily said, shifting meekly.

"Um, hey Lily."

Lily bit her lip and fidgeted, looking over her shoulder at the school. Veeta raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

"I, um, I just thought, you deserve to know what's happening, with Belle." Lily spoke softly, as if someone may hit her if she said the wrong thing. She played with her hands as she spoke, twisting here left ring finger, as if an invisible jewel was placed upon it.

"What's going on?" Veeta jumped up. "Is she alright? Is Bloom okay? What happened?"

"They're fine, physically. Is Bloom's her sister? She's okay."

"So then where's Belle?"

"Belle won't be at school this week, she's being disciplined."

"Disciplined for what?" Images of Belle in a dark dungeon with rats and a man in a leather hood with a whip flew through Veeta's mind. She had no idea what jail was like, she had never seen the inside of it before. But, the Amity probably didn't whip people.

"I don't know how much I should tell you. But I was at the trial, so I think I can give you a clear picture."

"Trial! Did she kill someone?"

"No, no, that would be crazy. No, let's start at the beginning."

"Fine," Veeta sat on the grass and gestured for Lily to join her, "begin."

Lily sat comfortably and began her story.

"According to Belle's testimony, she had a boy over Saturday night, a Dauntless boy. Her mother saw him leaving and she freaked out. Belle said she hit her, and called her a warhorse slut, and she took the beating like a good Amity. Then Bloom came in. By that point, Belle's mother was completely delusional, she's had some health issues like that for a while now, and when she saw Bloom she turned on her. She ran at Bloom screaming that she was poisoned and tainted and would have to be cleansed. Bloom was too scared to run and Belle didn't want her to get hurt. So she grabbed her mother and through her to the ground to keep her away from her sister. She picked Bloom up and ran to the house of one of our leaders, Tina, to report what had happened."

"So why is Belle being punished? Her mom is the one that freaked out." Veeta asked. She was seething at the thought of the awful woman hitting Belle. She knew she was mean, but to think that she would even hurt little Bloom…it was unspeakable.

"She pushed her mother, it's an act of violence. Even in self-defense or defense of others, violence is not tolerated. She was given leniency, but she still had to be punished."

"So that's her punishment, a week's suspension? What about her mother?"

"The sentence is actually a week of hard labor in the fields, that's why she's not in school, and two weeks of shunning. Mrs. Dubois has been given six years in prison and twelve years of shunning. Their shunning and other disciplines occur at the same time, so Belle will have a week left of shunning when she gets back to school and her mother will have six years when she gets out of jail."

"Shunning? You mean like what the Amity were doing to me? Just not talking to her?"

"Well, sort of, except if anyone speaks to her during her sentence they get shunned as well. We aren't even really allowed to look at her or talk about her when she is around. We have to just act like she never existed. The only exception is family members can talk to her, so she'll have Bloom. And, obviously, non-Amities are exempt as well."

"Damn, and I thought Dauntless punishments sucked." Veeta muttered.

"What are the Dauntless punishments?" Lily asked, perking up a little.

"Mostly physical labor. Sometimes, if they do something really awful, people will get jail time, but it's pretty rare."

"Amity is pretty similar, working in the fields."

"Yeah, but at least when we're doing our time we get to talk to each other."

"I suppose." Lily looked sad. The bell rang and Lily stood up. "So, now you know."

"Yeah, now I know. Am I allowed to go see her when she's on field duty?"

"After work hours you can see her. She'd get off around five o' clock."

"Thanks." Veeta smiled a little.

"But," Lily bit her lip, "just remember that when she comes back next week and none of us can talk to her, we don't mean it. We just have to."

"I know you don't mean it, that doesn't mean it's not fucked up."


	9. Desire

**A/N Hi, it's Kaitlin again. We had a good time writing this chapter and I'm excited to see the responses. For those of you who are shipping Belle and Veeta, their relationship is about to get complicated. :3**

Veeta sat with Lynn and Marlene at dinner, but her mind was elsewhere. She was just waiting for it to be seven o'clock, since she had decided that was the best time to visit Belle. Marlene had insisted on sitting close to Xavier so she could watch him, and Lynn was busy watching Marlene, so neither of them were paying attention to Veeta. She was snapped out of her intense clock staring when she heard Belle's name. She whipped her head around to look at Xavier, who was talking to his friends, Jackson and Gideon.

"I mean, I was just with her Saturday and now she's not at school. People think I broke her hips! Her hips were working fine when I left, I swear!" he said, head in hands.

"Dude, it's cool, she's probably just sick or something." Jackson assured him.

"Actually, don't go spreading this around but that's not what's going on." Gideon said. "Lily told me Belle is in trouble for something, and she got suspended. She didn't tell me why."

"Suspended!" Xavier's eyes were wide. "For what? She's like, a perfect student."

"I just said I don't know why, dude." Gideon shrugged sheepishly.

"Ugh, that's it." Xavier stood. "I'm going see her."

Veeta stood with him, "You can't see her right now." She said.

"Why not?" Xavier raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because she'll be cooking dinner and doing her homework right now. And she watches her little sister after school, so she'll be just finishing that up. She's got better things to do than talk to you." Veeta found herself unnervingly jealous of Xavier, especially after finding out he was Belle's secret boyfriend. She was in trouble because of him, and all of a sudden she wanted to make him pay.

"Says you." Xavier said. "Aren't you the one who terrorized a group of kids today because they were talking about her."

"Yeah," Jackson said, "I remember. You called her yours."

"She's my friend, you got a problem with that." Veeta crossed her arms and cocked her head at Jackson.

"Yeah, you sound real friendly." Jackson scoffed.

"We all know what you do with Amity girls." Xavier said. "You're wasting your on Belle, she's not like that."

"Oh, right, because your dick is all powerful, so you think you're the only one she's seeing." Veeta knew what she was implying, she just didn't care.

Xavier stepped forward, getting close to Veeta, "If you hurt her, Veeta, you will answer to me."

"Same goes to you pretty boy." Not her best comeback, but it worked. Xavier stepped off a little and sat back in his chair. Veeta smirked when she realized he had pulled back because Gideon was tugging the tail of his shirt to pull him away.

Instead of sitting down, Veeta went out to the train. She was not going to let Xavier get to Belle before her.

Bloom greeted Veeta at the door, she was missing her usual cute smile and it looked like she had been crying. It was heartbreaking.

"Hi Daunt-el-ease." She said sadly.

"Hi Bloom, is your sister here?"

"Yes." Her voice was so sorrowful, Veeta's soul died a little with every word.

"Can I see her, please?"

"Yes." Bloom opened the door a little. "She's in there." She pointed to the already very visible kitchen. Belle was washing some dishes at the sink.

"Who is it, Bloom?" She asked.

"It's the Daunt-el-ease. The girl one."

Belle turned around, "Oh, hi Veeta. What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in school. I guess I was a little worried. You never miss school for anything less than a near death experience."

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"All the best stories are long ones." Veeta decided that she wouldn't tell Belle she knew the truth if Belle didn't want her to know.

"This one's not."

"Okay then. So, are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Belle said sarcastically.

"All right then. Well, as I know you're alive, and neither of you seem to have any explicit injuries or illnesses, should I disappear before your mom finds me? I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

"Mommy doesn't get to come home anymore." Bloom said from the door. "This is Lala's house now."

Veeta raised an eyebrow at Belle, "So, about that long story?"

"Mom is in jail. She's going to be there for a long time. End of story." Belle said flatly.

"Shorter than I thought. Well I'm sorry, cause that sucks for you. But I'm not sorry, because she kind of sucks. Just sayin'."

"It is what it is."

"Okay, change of subject. Since when are you and Xavier a thing? Everyone at school is saying you were absent because he…" she looked at Bloom nervously. "'Hugged' you so hard it dislocated your hips." She put air quotes around "hugged".

Belle looked taken aback, her jaw dropped a little.

"Bloom honey, can you go play in your room a while?"

"Okay, Lala. I'll come get you at bath time."

Once Bloom had left the room, Belle stepped forward so she could whisper. For the first time, Veeta noticed a golden _**S**_ pinned onto her shirt.

"Why are you here, Veeta?"

"Because people were saying you were hurt or sick, and the Amities said they didn't know what happened, but they were all acting quiet and morose, so I was worried. When I'm worried about my friends, I check in on them."

"You know what happened though, I could tell because you didn't pry when I said my mom was in jail. You always pry. Who told you?"

"Lily." Veeta didn't see the point in lying.

"Fine." Belle did not look fine. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No. A few people know you were suspended, as far as I know I'm the only non-Amity who knows why. And as you are being shunned, which I think is bullshit by the way, I figured maybe you could use some company besides a four year old. Sorry for giving a damn." Veeta was not appreciating Belle's cold stare.

"There is no need to be passive aggressive. I appreciate that you care." She didn't sound so sure about that.

"That's an Amity answer, we both know you're no Amity." Veeta said. "But thanks for lying. It means you care enough."

"Well you can tell Xavier that I'm fine, and I'll be back to school Monday."

"You can tell him yourself, he said he was going to come by later. Personally I don't think he wants to hear anything from me right now. We had a disagreement before I came over."

"I see, I'd prefer it if he didn't come over. I don't want him to see me like this."

"You'll let him see you naked but not sad? You sound like me."

"Well isn't that poetic irony." Belle muttered.

"He accused me of trying to fuck you by the way." Veeta said. "And of inevitably hurting you, and playing you. And he's also dumb as nails, because he thought he actually broke your hips and that it was some kind of dormant break that just slowly cracked."

Veeta didn't know why she was badmouthing Xavier and lying about him. Except, that she did, she did it because he had Belle. Veeta wanted Belle, and she did not want to share.

"You don't know anything about what it's like. Okay? You have no idea." Belle said.

"Then tell me, rather than expecting me to just magically figure it out."

And that was when Belle started yelling.

"Why would I want you to know? Why would I want anyone to know what it was like living with her? To feel completely alone and to have to hide everything! To know that people here knew what was going on and said nothing! To be responsible for a toddler because her own mother can't be trusted! Everyday was shit, everyday is going to be shit forever and there is no escaping it! So excuse me for wanting thirty minutes of bliss with someone who is actually nice to me! Someone who cares about me!"

Veeta was stunned, so many thoughts were running through her head. Before her brain could tell her feet what to do they were heading for the door. As her hand closed around the knob she looked over her shoulder at Belle.

"I care about you, too." And then she was gone, running out the door and down the street. She found herself finally slowing down in the art district and wandering over to the Twisted Sisters shop. She wasn't sure what drew her to the place but she stopped in front of it. The windows were dark and a fancy metal "Closed" sign hung in the door. For some reason that she wouldn't be able to explain later, Veeta walked up the steps and opened the door. It was unlocked, of course; the Amity rarely locked their doors. She stepped inside the cool dark shop out of the hot summer night. The twisted metal sculptures looked eerie and mystical in the darkness, casting huge malformed shadows on the walls.

"We're closed."

Veeta looked around to see the one named Blaze standing in a doorway behind the counter.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just…came in anyway, I guess. I wasn't going to take anything."

"Hey, I remember you. You were here the other day with Belle."

"Yeah, that was me."

"I heard what happened with her mom. Real shame."

"Yeah, it sucks." Veeta was feeling a little shifty. She didn't want to talk about Belle.

Blaze seemed to pick up on this because she said next, "Why don't you come on back with me? You wanted to see how the sculptures are made, right? I'll show you my latest project."

"Okay" Veeta followed Blaze into the back room. In the middle of the workspace was a sculpture nearly six feet tall. It wasn't complete, but Veeta could tell it was supposed to be a woman's figure.

"She's beautiful." Veeta gasped. "How did you get the lines so smooth?"

"Put this on." Blaze handed her a metal mask, which Veeta noticed Blaze was also wearing. She put the mask on and Blaze picked up a blowtorch. She stepped up on a little stool and began to weld. Sparks flew everywhere as she heated the metal. Then she turned the torch off and gently ran a gloved hand over the metal piece. The statue's breast, Veeta realized with a little humor. She manipulated it with her hands, shaping it as easily as if it were clay. When she was finished she removed her mask and hopped off her stepstool.

"It's just that easy." She smiled. "Would you like to try?"

"Welding?" Veeta's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Just the smoothing, I'll handle the torch."

Veeta nodded and took the extra pair of gloves from Blaze, lowering her mask. She stood back as Blaze welded, then moved forward and began to shape a fold in the drape the covered the woman's hips. Once the metal became too cool to manipulate she stepped back for Blaze to add more heat. They moved in this pattern for almost half an hour. Every now and then Blaze would reach out and place her hand over Veeta's to help her shape the metal.

Veeta knew exactly were all this was going, and she decided that she was completely cool with it. After all, if Belle could screw Xavier, then she could hook up with this chick, right? She didn't owe Belle anything.

After a while the two Dauntless-born stepped back to admire their work.

"Well done." Blaze said. "You've got talented hands."

"I've heard that a few times." Veeta smirked, looking at Blaze.

Blaze raised her eyebrow at Veeta, "Oh really? Well maybe I should test them again. Just to be sure this wasn't just beginner's luck?"

They moved into each other slowly. Both knowing exactly where this would end, both dying for the fire to start.


	10. Jealousy

**A/N Surprise, it's still Kaitlin. I'll be posting the next few chapters since Rome's going to be on the road for a few days. Spoiler alert, next chapter's going to be choosing day so this one's pretty much to tie up the loose ends. Also, there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter so if you think some parts are just useless information, think again.**

Veeta went back to see Blaze again four times that week. Thrice, they were alone, but Thursday night, Blaze's sister Violet had been there, too. She taught Veeta how to make figurines out of silverware and other pliable metals. Veeta had grown very comfortable with them. The visits allowed her such an escape. Blaze never asked her about her life, it was as if they both existed only in the shop; their sole purposes, to create art and make love. Not that it was love, of course. There was no confusing what they did together with "making love". But still, Blaze fucked with a passion Veeta couldn't describe.

Everything was going beautifully until Friday night. Veeta was walking to the train when the sky lit up orange and the blasts sounded. The Amity leader, who had helped Belle and Bloom the weekend before, Tina, died that night. A gas leak in her house caught fire and caused an explosion.

On Monday morning, it was all the Amity talked about. They were still mourning, of course, but also gossiping. Tina's boyfriend, Candor Leader Jack Kang, had been noted as a suspect in her death, as he was the last one to be in her home the night of the explosion. He wasn't arrested, and Candor everywhere were chasing the Amity and preaching his innocence. It all would have been a funny sight if the origin were something other than the gruesome fiery death of a political figure. The upside was that everyone finally seemed to have forgotten about Belle.

That is, until she walked onto school grounds that day. Any Amity who saw her would immediately turn the other way. As she passed, conversations died away, and whispers followed her retreat.

The one exception was Veeta. Her eyes locked on Belle the second she was in her line of vision, and they followed her as she searched for someone. Her eyes caught Veeta's and she began to walk across the paved courtyard to her. When she was halfway there, a figure stepped between them.

"Belle, I'm so glad you're back!" Xavier pulled Belle in and hugged her tight. "I've been so worried about you."

"Oh, um, thanks, Xavier. That's really sweet. I'm sorry, but can you hang on a sec? Just, wait right here." Bell slipped out of his grasp and made her way over to Veeta.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Veeta, I um, I wanted to apologize. For last week."

"Don't worry about it. You were pissed. It happens. I mean it's not like we're friends, after all. You don't have friends, isn't that right?"

"I'm not used to it. But you said you cared about me."

"I do care about you. More than I care about most people, actually."

"It was wrong of me to yell. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

"Stop talking to me like an Amity. Just talk to me like you. You know I hate those fake Amity apologies."

Belle gave Veeta a strange look. It wasn't her face, Veeta realized. It didn't look like her. I mean, the features were all the same, but her expression wasn't right. She was too… peaceful. She looked half asleep. Her voice too, it was dreamy and soothing and not Belle at all.

"What do you mean Veeta? This is me. I'm an Amity, it's all I'll ever be."

"Oh my god, you're on that funny bread aren't you?"

"Yes." Belle hung her head in shame. "I just wanted to feel better. Please don't be mad at me. You're my only friend."

"Oh, Belle." Veeta wasn't sure what to do, so she just pulled Belle into her arms. "I'm not mad, but no more of this. You don't need that crap to be happy."

"It's this or sex," Belle giggled, "and I didn't want to see Xavier. Plus, this lasts longer."

"You could have me." Veeta joked. "I guarantee I'd last longer."

Belle looked at her with a suspicious look that was almost childish, "Are you still trying to get in my pants?"

"To be honest, that's probably never going to stop."

"It's okay," Belle rested her head on Veeta's shoulder, "it adds to your charm. But I'm just not into girls, and I don't want to mess things up with us. I don't want to be like Ariel."

"You're nothing like Ariel. Ariel is a ditz and a bit of a bitch. You're way cooler than her, and prettier."

"Awwww, you're so sweet. I'm not going to be this smiley in three hours. But if I get mean, just know I still really like you. As a friend."

"Okay, and if you get too unbearable, I'll go get Xavier."

"I like Xavier." Belle giggled. "But I also like you. I'm glad we are friends again, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Xavier is staring at us." And he was, or more specifically, at Veeta; with a look, of pure hatred.

"Aw, he's so cute and loyal, I'm gonna go talk to him. But I will talk to you later." Belle kissed Veeta on the cheek dreamily and flew off too Xavier.

Veeta vaguely saw Xavier say, "Are you fucking her?"

Belle shook her head wildly.

"She said you were."

"Nope, nope, nope." Belle kept shaking her head. "We are best friends, but not sex friends like us. I just like penis and Veeta's jelly."

Xavier chuckled, "Are you high?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? And also yes."

Xavier just laughed and put his arm around her, "Let's get you inside."

"Okay, but only if you kiss me first. On the lips." She stood on her tiptoes and puckered.

Xavier laughed again and kissed her. Veeta's heart broke a little, especially when Belle threw her arms around Xavier and forced her tongue into his mouth. After eating each other's tongues for a while, they headed inside. As they passed Veeta, Belle waved and smiled. Xavier looked at Veeta, smirked, and mouthed, "_I win._"

After school Veeta was walking to the train with Gideon and Lily ahead of her, they were talking about something to do with drum circles. A moment later Xavier caught up to them; they passed Belle and Xavier wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Hi Belle." Gideon smiled. Gideon was really a friendly guy; he had always been nice to Belle. Lily looked away, her face in a tight line and tears in her eyes.

Belle pulled away from Xavier.

"Hi guys. Um, I just realized that I forgot something. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and hurried back towards the school. Veeta rushed after her, reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, do you want some help watching Bloom tonight? We can study for faction history together."

Belle smiled softly, "Yes, I would like that a lot."

They walked hand in hand to the bus and rode in silence. When they got off and walked through the art district, Veeta spotted Blaze hanging a new display in her shop's window. Blaze saw her too, and jogged out into the street to meet her.

"Hey Veeta, you coming by tonight?"

"I don't see why not, I may be a little later than usual though."

"That's okay, I'll wait up." Blaze smirked. "Just remember, I don't like being teased, so you better be ready to work when you get here."

"You know I will be, but just to remind you…" Veeta grabbed Blaze and kissed her, their mouths battling for power. They pulled back, both smirking.

"See you tonight, sexy." Blaze purred and walked off, a little swish in her hips.

Veeta looked over at Belle, whose expression could only mean one thing, "You have got to be joking."

"What?"

"She's like, twenty."

"So, I'm an adult, it's legal."

"You barely know her!"

"I know her quite well actually, we spent almost every night together last week."

"So you two are just, like, a thing now?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it. We're the same kind of 'thing' as you and Xavier."

"You two are nothing like Xavier and I?"

"Oh really, and how are you and Xavier so different?"

"We have a history together."

"Blaze and I have history. We have two whole weeks of history."

"That is not even kind of what I meant, but fine, do what you want."

"I shall do what I want, and who I want. In this case, Blaze. And maybe Violet."  
"Violet? She's not even your type."

"I take that offensively, how dare you suggest I sort all the wonderful women of the city into types. I appreciate all women for their individual beauties."

"I mean she get's attached easily."

"Valid point, I guess. Analise on the other hand…" Veeta teased.

"She wouldn't look twice at you."

"How would you know, have you tried?"

"I've spoken to her a few times."

"And?"

"And she's nothing like her sisters."

"Are you suggesting there are women out there that are beyond my power?"

"Yes, I am. Myself for example."

"Does she not like women?"

"I don't think she really likes anyone. She's not really a sexual person. Although she did flirt with you when you met her."

"I'll be passive with her, just let it happen if it's going to happen."

"Changing the subject completely, I need you to come over Friday night. If you are insistent upon being my friend."

"Taking advantage of me already are we?"

"Isn't that what friends are for."

Veeta laughed, "Okay, what do you need?"

"I have a lot of baking to do that night, I could use some help."

"I don't really know how to bake, but I guess I can try. What's it for?"

"It's the final part of my sentence, it's a peace offering to be reaccepted into the community."

"They shun you for two weeks and you have to apologize? That's not fair at all."

"I'm choosing not to be cynical about it."

"Okay, baking it is then. So I've got a question. What does it take to get shunned in Amity?"

"Well, people sometimes shun you just because they're mad, but a legal shunning like mine," Belle pointed to her pin, "is only if you break Amity law."

"Okay. Question two, what does it take to get into Amity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what is your initiation process?"

"Are you asking if there is a test?"

"Yes, exactly."

"No, no tests. You just do chores and take a few lessons, like a month long career fair and cultural exchange. And we farm a little because it's harvest time. But you can't fail."

"What if you break the law during initiation?"

"Okay, then you fail. I mean, some people get warnings, but for Dauntless transfers, one strike and you're out."

"Harsh." Veeta whispered.

"Honestly, the instructor, Shannon, is really nice. Your real issue will be Eileen."

"Eileen?"

"She's the Amity Judge. She's very…passionate, about Amity law."

"I see…" Veeta was getting nervous. "How passionate?"

"At the end of my trial she put on my record that I am prone to violence."

"Fuck, I'm screwed."

"Not if you don't break the law, and there aren't that many Amity laws." They arrived outside the daycare center. "Wait here, I'll get Bloom."

When Belle emerged with Bloom, Bloom's face lit up and she hugged Veeta.

"Kitty!" she said.

"Um…what?" Veeta looked down at Bloom.

"I'm so glad you are back, Kitty! Lala missed you a lot."

"Bloom!" Belle blushed.

"Oh did she? And, why am I Kitty? My name is Veeta."

"No, you are kitty. Because we went to an art shop and a lady with dark hair said she loved your cat."

Veeta raised an eyebrow at Belle, whose face was buried in her hands.

"I thought Lala didn't know that I was bringing my kitty to visit Blaze."

"Well…Blaze said so. She says you let her pet her kitty all the time. But she laughed when she said it, so I think she may have lied. Also she called it your pussy, but didn't add cat at the end, which was weird because people don't say that a lot. But I guess she just talks weird."

"Hey!" Belle said too loudly. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Yay, ice cream!" Both Bloom and Veeta cheered.


	11. Faction Before Blood?

**A/N Hi guys. So this chapter's a little shorter than the last few but we're on our way to college so this is the best we can do. Prepare for even more twists, turns and sexual tension as the Art of Blending continues.**

It was choosing day. Veeta could not believe how quickly the last two months had passed. She'd spent almost every afternoon during those months with Belle and Bloom, and most nights at the triplets' shop. The Amity women had begun to feel like family, more so even than her own parents and sisters. Every evening when she would come home her father would ask where she had been, and she saw him grow more and more excited every time she said she was in Amity. But one thing was still certain, her aptitude test had placed her in Dauntless, and she knew it was right. She was easily angered, she took risks, and she was physically aggressive. She was not an Amity. She had been so conflicted that the night after the test she told Belle her results.

"_I just don't know what to do. My dad wants me gone, he wants me in Amity. I love it here but it's not where I'm supposed to be." She said to Belle in tears._

"_I'm not surprised, you are Dauntless." Belle appeared completely apathetic._

"_Well what would you do?"_

"_I've already made my choice, despite the conflicts. I tested into Erudite."_

"_I knew you would. So what are you doing?"_

"_Staying in Amity of course."_

"_But it's not where you belong."_

_Belle sighed, "What is the most important thing in this world, Veeta? The most essential factor for society to exist."_

"_The factions, they tell us who we are." Veeta said without hesitation._

_Belle scowled, "No Veeta. Faction before blood is stupid, it goes against all basic instincts. Family is more important and more essential than any faction system. That's why I am staying in Amity, if I don't I will lose the only family I have." She looked sadly at Bloom, asleep on the couch. Veeta felt a tug in her heart and she realized she that had already lost her family, except her dad, and he wanted her gone. But Belle, Bloom, Blaze, and Violet; they were her family. Even Analise was kind of like that one distant cousin you only see once every five years and keep forgetting their name. Her family was here, in Amity. _

Veeta still hadn't really made her mind when her name was called. She stepped up to the bowls on shaky legs and cut her hand. The bowl of Dauntless coals was on one side, and the dirt for Amity on the other. It was time to choose. She closed her eyes and flung her hand out, and as Johanna called out "Amity!" she thought to herself, "_I am making a huge mistake_."

As she walked to the cheering Amity, she glanced at her father who flashed her a smile and a thumbs-up. She scanned the crowd and saw that her mother wasn't there.

She was shocked as she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. A moment later a pretty woman, around the age of thirty, with tan skin, long brown hair and brown eyes released her from the hug and said, "Welcome to Amity, we are so glad to have you."

Veeta realized after taking her seat that many Amity girls were staring at her, and then she realized that she had just transferred into a faction full of women who wanted to kill her. They wouldn't, because it was against the rules, but she was probably screwed. She watched the choosing ceremony without much interest. Belle came to sit by her after choosing Amity. They were the only new initiates not smiling. Veeta only noticed one other notable transfer, the Abnegation boy who had stood up for Belle when people were talking about her had transferred to Amity. He was sitting next to Belle now and kept glancing at her. Veeta couldn't help but smirk; the poor boy didn't stand a chance.

Immediately after the ceremony, the new initiates were herded out to trucks and driven into Amity. Once they arrived the woman who had hugged Veeta called for them to gather around her.

"Hello everybody," She spoke softly, barely louder than a whisper, "I am Shannon. I will be you physical and spiritual mentor the next few weeks, and forever if you'd like. We are going to take a short tour of Amity now, I would like all the Amity-born to please pick a transfer partner, and you will guide them."

Belle instantly grabbed Veeta's hand, and Veeta noticed the Abnegation boy, who had been on his way to talk to Belle, halt and turn around. He wound up paired with Ariel.

"Excellent." Shannon's sweet melody rang out, "Now we are going to just take a walk through Amity to let you get acquainted with the area. But first, I want all the pairs to give each other a big hug. Just really squeeze that Amity love into the transfers. Allow positive energy to flow between you."

Veeta had no complaints about hugging Belle, in fact she held on a lot longer than she probably had to. She could definitely feel some kind of energy between them.

"Good job, our tour will conclude at the Temple of the Sacred Light, then we'll all have dinner and there's going to be a big bonfire tonight. It's going to be so much fun. Alright everyone, this way."

Veeta did not pay much attention to the tour as she had already been around the town a few times before so she was fairly familiar with it all. She wondered if she would get in trouble if she just ducked into Blaze's shop and stayed there until dinner, probably yes. She decided to stay on the sole motivation that Belle was still holding her hand. Over the past three months, her affection for her had only grown stronger. She would even go so far as to say she might be interested in more than just sleeping with her. Like, these were real feeling, not just pants feelings, but heart feelings. Veeta was not accustomed to heart feelings. Lost in her thoughts, Veeta almost tripped over Ariel, who had dropped to her knees in front of her. Actually all the Amity were kneeling, fortunately she wasn't the only transfer that seemed confused. The only transfer who was kneeling was the Abnegation boy. She knelt down and whispered to Belle, "Why are we kneeling?"

"See that big tree?" Of course Veeta saw it, the giant Oak was bigger than her apartment and as tall as a skyscraper. "It's the Tree of Life. Very holy to those who worship the Sacred Light."

"Um…okay." Veeta had never heard of this, so she just knelt. After a few minutes of kneeling, Shannon stood and began to explain.

"To those of you who are new to Amity, this is the Tree of Life. You may recognize it from the Amity faction symbol. I am a spiritual advisor for the Temple of the Sacred Light so if anyone has questions about the temple, the tree, or spirituality itself, feel free to ask. We will return to the Tree and the Temple a few more times as initiation continues. Now who wants dinner?"

Some of the initiates clapped or raised their hands and they set out for the compound.


	12. Fire and Lies

**A/N I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, Kaitlin and I both had to move into our dorms and then we were meg busy with classes. But we are in the swing of things now and so you can expect more frequent updates from now on. I should warn you all that from this point of there will be a few spoilers for both of my other divergent stories, Faction Before Love and Brave Hearts. But the best way to avoid spoilers is to read those too ;)**

The bonfire glowed brightly, reflecting off of Veeta's new clothes. Somehow she had managed to find a red leather skirt in the clothing that had been offered to them and paired it with a yellow tank top. She knew she would eventually have to start wearing more Amity styles, but for the moment she wanted to cling to what little Dauntless freedom she had left.

All around the bonfire, Amities sang, played music on drums and guitars, and danced in circles. It was so lively; everyone seemed so joyous and free. Veeta hated it. Dinner had consisted of more fruit and grains than Veeta had eaten in her entire life, it was nothing like the protein-rich meals of Dauntless. By the time dessert had come around, a blueberry and rhubarb pie, Veeta was already sick of the whole situation.

"Don't you guys have any chocolate, or meat?" she had asked Belle.

"We rarely serve meat in the compound, and processed foods like chocolate are forbidden."

"Wait, you aren't allowed to have chocolate?" Veeta felt her heart break slightly. "Ugh, what have I done?"

"Be quiet, you don't want them to hear you." Belle whispered.

So now, sitting by heat of the fire, Veeta was miserable. Belle had insisted that the Amity parties were infectious, but she was sulking right next to Veeta. At least they were miserable together.

Veeta watched as a pregnant woman, probably in her mid-thirties, with long blonde hair in a loose updo, approached the fire.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please." The woman said softly, everyone hushed at the sound of her voice. Veeta recognized her as one of the leaders, but none of the Amity seemed frightened of her. They smiled at her so brightly that one would think she was a mother to them all. The atmosphere was much calmer than when a Dauntless leader called for attention. "Thank you, I would like to personally welcome this years batch of initiates. My name is Alice, one of your leaders. I work with Johanna to make this community the best that it can be; and I hope to have the help of all of you as well. I would like to thank all Amity born who have chosen to stay, and all transfers who have taken the brave leap to joining us. The life of an Amity is not always easy, but in this faction you will always have a family to help you. I wish you all luck on your path to becoming a full member of Amity, and I look forward to seeing you all at your commencement ceremony. In the Light's name."

Around her, Veeta heard other members mutter, "In the Light's name."

"What does that mean?" She whispered to Belle.

"It's a saying for members of the Temple of the Sacred Light. It's kind of like saying 'good luck'."

"Oh…" Veeta was beginning to wonder about these "Sacred Light" people.

Everyone returned to the party and Alice began greeting the initiates in the traditional Amity fashion. Veeta realized that in order to keep this up, she would have to become a hugger. Alice got over to them fairly quick and gave Belle a hug.

"Belle, how are you? How is Bloom?" Alice's voice was sickeningly sweet and there was something off about it. Her eyes shined with pure pity, masked by false sympathy.

"She's fine Mama, we are both fine." Belle's shoulders were tense under Alice's hands, and Veeta could tell she had already answered these questions too many times.

"Mama?" Veeta questioned.

"Oh, yes." Alice smiled. "We all call our leaders Mama and Papa, it really strengthens the community. You're Veeta right? Or were you planning on changing your name?"

"I'm keeping it." Something about Alice's lipstick lined smile, like a bloody gash across her face, set Veeta on edge. Her smile was even less sincere than it had been when she spoke to Belle. Now the smile was too wide, and did not meet her eyes.

"We were all so surprised when you chose Amity, may I ask why you transferred?"

Veeta had prepared her answer for this as well as she could, she plastered a smile onto her lips and looked demurely at her feet.

"There's just so much hatred in Dauntless. I loved the excitement of it all, but I didn't want to have to fight my friends, I don't like hurting people. I just wanted to come somewhere where I wouldn't be forced to hurt anybody." Veeta peered up through her eyelashes, hoping that Alice had bought it. She saw Belle, behind Alice, smirking and stifling laughter.

Veeta saw a flash of a frown on Alice's face and a hint of darkness in her eyes. She quickly masked it with a fake smile of her own.

"Well, I'm so glad Amity could provide you with the haven you desire." Alice wasn't buying it, Veeta could tell. She was no Candor, but Alice was a pretty bad liar. There was cold the distrust in Alice's eyes, she wondered if she had done something to give herself away, or if Alice was just that good. Alice smiled softly and bid them farewell.

"She doesn't trust me." Veeta told Belle as soon as Alice was gone.

"It's probably just because you're a Dauntless born, it has been four years since the last ones after all. They just aren't common."

"I thought you Amity were all about love and acceptance. Where does she get off judging me like that?"

"Well, you know she would never openly question you, but she does have access to your aptitude results. She'll know you tested into Dauntless. Although she wasn't this aggressive with Blaze; maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Blaze tested into Dauntless?"

"Does she seem Amity to you?"

"Veeta!" A sweet voice called out. Violet came skipping up to them. "Isn't this just the most lovely party?" She grabbed Veeta's hands and spun her around.

"Oh, yeah, we're having a blast." Veeta lied, trying to hide the sarcasm threatening to drip from her lips.

"Yay, I'm so glad!" Violet hugged Veeta, "It's getting rather hot near the fire though, don't you agree? Perhaps you could take a walk with me, if you'd like?" Violet was still holding her hand. Veeta knew where this was going; she'd seen it a hundred times. She'd used this move more often than any other.

"Sure, but first, where are your sisters? I wouldn't want them to worry, we should tell them where we're going."

"Oh, they hate these parties." Violet pouted, "They stayed home."

"Well, then why don't I walk you home, since your getting tired." Violet hadn't actually, but she smiled and nodded.

"That sounds lovely, I'm so grateful to have such a strong escort. The buildings in town look so creepy at night."

Veeta looked back at Belle as they walked off. The dark haired girl's arms were crossed and her face was contorted into the most judgmental look Veeta had ever seen on an Amity. "Don't forget to be home by curfew, roomie." Belle said. "You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Of course!" Veeta shrugged, trying to convey to Belle that none of this was her idea. She had decided a while ago not to make a move on Violet, both from concern that the Amity wouldn't be able to handle her non-existent commitment levels, and out of respect for Blaze. Apparently, Violet didn't get the message.

"You kids have fun then." Belles' voice clearly warned Veeta that no fun was to be had. She then headed off to talk to Steven, who was still following her like a puppy.

Violet smiled at her with a twinkle in her eye that Veeta couldn't discern from firelight or simply happiness, "So, shall we go?"


	13. Impulse

**A/N: ** **Hello all, sorry this chapter is short and filler-y, I've just been so busy lately. College is hard =P Hopefully I'll get out of this slump soon. In the meantime, enjoy.**

**-RJ**

When Veeta and Violet arrived at Violet's house (It had not occurred to Veeta that Violet would have her own house) the Amity tugged on her hand and grinned, "Won't you come in Veeta?"

"No, thanks, I have to get back before curfew."

"Oh, please, won't you? You have time. Shannon's really nice, she won't be upset if you're a little bit late." Violet gently tugged on Veeta's hand.

"I can't, I'm going to have to work really hard for people to take me seriously here, and you remember what that's like."

"No, I don't, not really. No one ever questioned that I belonged here. They were all to busy watching Blaze." Violet frowned. "Just like you; you like Blaze more than me, don't you?"

"Violet, don't be like that."

"But it's true," Violet pouted, "Everyone wants crazy Blaze or sassy Analise. Nobody ever looks at me when they're around."

"Violet, it's not that I like Blaze more." Veeta cupped Violet's chin in her hand. "You and Blaze are sisters, I don't want to get between you two, that's all. I didn't think you liked me when Blaze and I hooked up."

"I didn't, and I know it's bad of me to like my sister's girlfriend, but I can't help it."

Veeta couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"Blaze is not my girlfriend," she insisted, "we're just having fun together."

"Then, you can be with other people…" Violet started slowly.

"I suppose."

"So why not me? Blaze and I have been with each other's exes before."

It was becoming harder to resist this girl. Violet was beautiful, with eyes that matched her name and skin that glowed in the moonlight.

"You're sure Blaze wouldn't be upset?" Veeta treaded carefully. Violet looked like the kind of girl who wouldn't hurt a fly; but Veeta had learned over the years that those kind of girls were usually the most dangerous.

"Of course I'm sure, she's not the jealous type at all. I would never hurt my sisters, their my family." Something in Violet's smile told Veeta that she was being honest.

The two transfers gravitated towards one another, their bodies pulled by an invisible force. Veeta's mind moved at a mile a minute, trying to convince her to pull away.

"_This is a bad idea." _A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered. _"Remember what Belle said, what will she say if you do this now?"_

Veeta pushed the thought from her mind and replaced it with her own chosen words, _"Forget Belle, I don't care what she thinks."_

Veeta knew she was lying to herself; Belle's opinion was the only one she cared about. As she kissed Violet and followed her through the house and fell onto her bed, all Veeta thought about was Belle.

When Veeta stumbled into her and Belle's shared room that night, minutes before curfew, Belle was reading on her bed.

"You smell like sex," Were the first words out of her mouth.

"And you smell like fire." She replied. "How was the party? I saw you talking to Steven when I left." She wiggled her eyebrows at Belle, hoping to draw the conversation away from herself.

"The bonfire was boring, but Steven is nice. And don't wiggle those eyebrows at me. Unlike one of us here, I don't feel the need to jump into bed with every person who looks my way."

"Well that was aggressive. Jealous much?"

"No, but I'm mad at you. Violet has never hurt anybody and now you are going to just break her heart."

"Excuse me? Were we at the same party, because I distinctly recall her coming up to me, pulling me away, and when we got to her place she begged me to come inside and she begged me to fuck her."

Veeta wasn't sure what made her angrier, Belle's self-righteous attitude or the way she acted like she was Veeta's parent. Maybe all of it, all she really knew was that she was pissed.

"Of course she did, you're you. You pull people in and make them want you."

"I didn't do a damn thing to Violet, in fact I didn't do anything to any of the girls I've been with. I don't know what has got you so pissed tonight but don't you dare take it out on me, you're not my girlfriend so you have no right to judge me on what I do."

"Oh, it all comes back to that doesn't it? You're still mad that I won't just drop to my knees before you like all the others."

"You started this, don't turn it around on me. I'm not doing this." Veeta stood and stormed out of the room. She walked as calmly as she could to Shannon's office. Shannon had said she'd be there for half an hour after curfew if they needed anything. Before knocking, Veeta took a few deep breaths and plastered a smile to her face.

"Veeta, hello. What can I do for you?" Shannon smiled.

"Hi Shannon, I had a question about our room assignments, if we are allowed to switch?"

"If you had too, I suppose, but why? When you went missing this evening everyone directed me to Belle. They said you were friends."

"You were looking for me? I'm so sorry, an older friend of mine didn't want to walk home alone, so I walked with her." It wasn't really a lie.

"Yes, Belle explained that. So why do you want to switch rooms. Have you two had an altercation?"

Veeta shifted a little nervously, she knew if she told the truth she would be in trouble. Fighting on the first night would look terrible for both of them. As mad as she was, she couldn't throw Belle under the bus like that. "Of course not," She smiled, "it's just that I don't know many of the other girls here. I just thought it might be nice to make a few more new friends."

"Oh Veeta, don't worry about that. You'll have plenty of chances to make new friends during our other activities."

"I know, I just thought it might be easier if I had another person to connect with. Belle doesn't have a lot of friends."

"Which is exactly why she needs you." Shannon pursed her lips a little. "Look Veeta, I don't know how much Belle has told you about her home situation, but she's going through a rough time right now."

"I know her mom's in jail." Veeta spit out. She corrected herself, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's alright. So, since you know that, you should also know Belle has been looking after her sister Bloom by herself. Right now, Bloom is in the care of one of our daycare directors. I think it's really hard on Belle to be away from her. She needs a friend right now, and as you said, she doesn't have many."

"You're absolutely right." It all made sense now, Bloom would have been at the bonfire for a little while, all of Amity was there, it must have killed Belle to have to say goodbye to her and go home alone.

"Why don't you head off to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." Shannon smiled and walked her to the door.

"Of course, thank you Shannon." Veeta wanted to gag, she couldn't imagine having to wear this fake smile and use this phony voice for the rest of her life.

When she got back to her room Belle was asleep, or pretending to be. Veeta made a mental note to apologize in the morning. Knowing Belle, she wasn't really mad at Veeta. This was just how Belle was, normally she would have gone to Xavier and let him relieve her stress. Without him here, she turned to fighting instead, with the only person she could. Veeta went to sleep that night wishing that she were Xavier.


	14. Apples

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry that it's been so long, college is tough but here's a long chapter to make up for lost time. Enjoy!**

Veeta scoured the dining hall for something decent to eat. Everywhere she looked all she saw was fruit. How did the Amity even have this much fruit, it was the first day of harvest. Shouldn't they be short on fruit? There was no meat and none of the breakfast pastries Veeta was used. She grabbed a boiled egg, the only source of protein she could find, and a cup of granola. She hated granola, but it was the only fiber she could find. She was just about to head back to her table when she finally found bread. There were two small tables, which had previously been blocked by a group of adults, piled high with loafs and slices of bread and toast. One table was labeled "Bread" with slices of the bread they had in all the factions. It was white, starchy, soft, and pre-sliced. The bread on the other table was dark and fresh and smelled amazing. That table was labeled "Amity Bread".

So this was the famous "happy bread"; Veeta remembered when Belle had come to school after eating it. She knew she should stay away, but it smelled so good. She was reaching out for a slice when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned her head to see Steven, the Abnegation transfer, holding her shoulder.

"_And I would touch me if I were you." _Veeta refrained from threatening. Instead she asked, "Why not?"

"That stuff makes you loopy," Steven withdrew his hand, "and I heard we were going to the fields today. I just figured, heavy machinery and tree climbing, those don't mix well with being loopy. I mean, unless you've tried it before. I don't want to tell you want to do." Steven looked at his feet shyly.

"Oh god, didn't I tell you once to speak up for yourself. That means speaking up for other people too. Especially when you're right." Veeta threw and arm over Steven's shoulder and led him towards her table, "Come on, you're sitting with me and Belle."

"Belle?" Steven looked terrified at the thought.

"Yeah, you like her right?" Veeta asked.

"I-I-I…" Steven stammered.

"Calm down, just talk to her okay. I know she can be a little moody but she won't bite. Unless you're into that I guess."

Steven blushed as red as the strawberries on his plate. Veeta couldn't really explain why she was doing this too him, she didn't want Belle to like him back. But, it was hilarious to watch him stammer and flush all the time, and it wasn't as if he were a real threat. He wasn't Belle's type. Of course, Veeta wasn't Belle's type either, but she was still more like Belle's type than Steven.

Veeta led Steven to the table and plopped him into the chair to Belle's left before sitting in the one to her right. Being around Belle was still slightly awkward after last night. Veeta had tried to apologize when they got up in the morning but Belle had just told her to forget the whole thing. Veeta wanted to, but she got the feeling Belle wouldn't forget. Hopefully, Steven could provide a distraction.

"Belle, you remember Steven," Veeta said, "he just saved me from making a very big mistake. You should give him a kiss in gratitude."

"He saved your life, why don't you kiss him?" Belle laughed. Veeta was relieved to see her laughing.

"You know I'm allergic to men, how dare you suggest I put my health at risk!" Veeta gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to her heart in faux shock. "And after Steven here put so much effort into saving me."

"There's no need for kissing, it's not a big deal." Steven muttered, his eyes fixed on his yogurt.

"Oh, well if you wish. Just please accept my dearest thanks for saving my friend." Belle teased and made Steven blush again.  
Veeta was overjoyed to see Belle happy again, even if it was a little bit at Steven's expense. Belle popped a piece of bread in her mouth and Veeta's heart dropped.

"Is that Amity Bread?" Veeta asked.

"Yeah." Belle giggled before her face fell. "Oh yeah, I said I wouldn't eat it anymore. This is the first time since then, I swear. I was just hungry and it smelled so good. Please don't be mad." Belle's eyes grew wide as saucers and began to tear up.

"I'm not mad." Veeta assured her. "But Steven said we are going to the fields today."

"I know, that's why I ate it. I don't want to go back to the fields, because everyone there knew my mom. But I did all my fieldwork on bread last time so I'll be okay. And no more after this, promise." Belle didn't sound like herself; Veeta was reminded of Bloom when she listened to Belle's laugh and saw her smile. Worst of all, Veeta knew it was all fake. Belle was just pretending to be happy, with the help of the bread, and it made Veeta want to shake her. She wanted her moody Belle back, even if that Belle was still mad at her. This wasn't her Belle and it made her want to cry.

"Steven, we were supposed to stick together." Ariel said, sitting next to the timid boy. She looked Belle and Veeta over, hiding her disgust behind a fake smile. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm sorry Ariel, I lost track of you. Veeta invited me to sit with her and I was worried about holding the food line up so I went with her. I was going to come find you."

"Oh, it's okay silly!" Ariel squealed and hugged him. She leaned past him and Belle to make eye contact with Veeta. "Hi Veeta, how are you liking Amity?" Her voice was sickening, dripping with poison honey.

Veeta never got the chance to respond, at that moment Shannon clapped for their attention. "Okay boys and girls, or should I say young ladies and gentlemen, grab your buddy and let's head out. We have such a fun trip planned today."

"Yeah, eight hours of hard labor, such a treat." Belle muttered. Veeta looked at Belle's plate and realized she had only eaten a bite or two of her bread; the effects must have been wearing off. Veeta was glad to have real-Belle back. She reached out and grabbed Belle's hand. "Why are you holding my hand?" Belle whispered.

"Everyone else is holding their buddy's hand," She whispered back, "I'm just blending in." Belle didn't argue.

Shannon led them outside and they all piled into a huge yellow bus. There was no air conditioning and it smelled, Veeta hoped it wasn't a long ride to the field. On the way there, Shannon began to explain the harvest traditions.

"Since agriculture is Amity's number one contribution to the city, everyone helps with the fall harvest. It's our biggest harvest of the year and there is work for everyone to pitch in. After harvest is over, in two weeks, there is going to be a big party. We'll have a great dinner with all the yummy fruits and veggies we harvest and fresh ciders and a big bonfire just like last night." Veeta wondered if the Amity were ever worried about running out of wood since they burned so much of it. She didn't ask and Shannon just kept talking. "Today you are all going to be paired with your buddies in the apple orchards. One of you, preferably the Amity-born as they are more experienced, will climb into the trees to pick the apples. The other will remain on the ground and when apples get sent down to them they'll look them over and sort them into three baskets. The best apples will be put out to eat raw or used in the fresh foods. Bruised or overripe apples will go in another basket, to be used for cider, juice, and applesauce. Last, any rotten apples will be fed to livestock or donated to Factionless Relief." The bus pulled to a stop and Shannon's already wide smile grew into a beam. "We're here!" she cheered.

Everyone unloaded from the bus and a large man in a straw hat greeted them. "Hello everyone, my name is Joshua. I'm so glad to have you're help today. Follow me and I'll show you around the orchard." His voice was rich and smooth, with a husk in it of a man who had worked hard his whole life. Had he been less jovial, the voice would have sounded cruel like the Dauntless, but Joshua's smile removed any hidden aggression his voice could have held.

Joshua led them up to a line of apple trees that seemed to go on forever. Looking past the first line, Veeta could see several more acres of trees. She couldn't imagine even a faction as large as Amity getting all these trees harvested in two weeks.

"So, as you can see, this is the apple orchard. I'm going to give you all sections and those will be your trees for the day. We'll work until five, if you finish your section early you can take a break or help a group that is behind as it pleases you. So, first I'm going to show you, with the help of Shannon, how this all works." Shannon stepped forward; she had a harness around her hips and leather gloves on her hands. "As you can see, Shannon here is all geared up for climbing. You all get to use ladders of course, but you'll also be wearing these harnesses as a precaution." He strapped Shannon's harness to a hook hanging from the tree, and then she began to climb the ladder. "Climb the ladder slowly, one move at a time. And if you fall, or think you will fall, don't panic. Shannon, show them what to do if you fall." Shannon slowly leant back as if she were falling and wrapped her hands around the rope hanging her from the tree. "Thank you, Shannon. So, if you fall, lay back a little and curl your legs in. Don't try to grab the tree or the ladder, it will make you swing around and could knock the ladder onto your partner on the ground. Instead, wrap your hands over the rope, it will keep you balanced and prevent you from slamming your head into the ground or tree."

Joshua then held up a silver pail with a handle, "You collect your apples in this, then pass it down to your partner. The proper way to pick an apple, you grab it lightly by the widest part and twist it until the stem breaks. Be gentle, if you squeeze too hard the apple will bruise or the stem won't break properly." Shannon demonstrated the technique for them, but she was too high in the leaves for Veeta to see. "Now, ground partners, when your partner passes the pail to you you'll separate the apples into these three buckets," He pointed to a row of different colored buckets on the ground, "the good apples, ripe with no bruises, will go in the red bucket. Slightly bruised or damaged apples go in the green bucket. Over ripe or bug-eaten apples go in the black one. Pickers, if you se any under-ripe apples leave them on the branch, we'll go back on the last day to harvest those when they're a little more mature. When your buckets are full, your third partner will bring the buckets to their designated zones." He pointed to the barn, which was divided by red, green, and black, flags.

"What do you mean third partners?" An erudite transfer asked.

"Glad you mentioned that, son. Shannon wanted this to be a surprise. Come on out!" Joshua called out towards the barn and a stream of small children came running and laughing from inside. "As it so happens," Joshua said when all the kids were present, "today is the pre-school's volunteer day too. You will each be given a little helper from Ms. Brummel's class. In fact, kids, why don't you go pick out the pair you want to work with?" The kids cheered ad rushed forward, a few of them searching for family, neighbors, and babysitters. From the back of the group, Veeta couldn't see any of the kids until a familiar set of pigtails slipped between the crowd.

"Lala! Kitty!" Bloom squealed and threw her arms out. She tried to hug them both, and her little arms just slid between their knees and hugged one leg each. Veeta stumbled a little and she and Belle wound up pressed hip to hip. They smiled at each other when they collided, but only for a second, until Bloom demanded their attention with her tiny voice again. "So Kitty is Amity now. No more Daunt-el-ease. So she's good now?"

"Silly bunny, Veeta was always good." Belle smiled as she knelt to give her sister a proper hug. "But yes, she is Amity now."

"Is she going to live with us now? I know, you two could get married like Ms. Ruth and Ms. Janie! Then you could both take care of me and be my big sisters, and we would all be a family!" Bloom's eyes sparkled. Belle and Veeta looked at each other uncomfortably, wondering how to break the news. Joshua's voice called on them and Bloom turned back to the front. Veeta hoped Bloom would just forget this new match she had made. If Bloom kept on it, Belle would eventually have to tell her sister the truth; that Belle was never going to love her, and she was never going to love Belle. At least, that's what Belle would say was the truth.


	15. Dancing Through Life

**A/N: This chapter makes me want to do a happy dance, I hope it does the same for you.**

Veeta had left the orchard at dusk that evening feeling as though her limbs were made out of stone. She hadn't realized how tiring climbing a ladder all day would be.

"I did warn you." Belle stated matter-of-factly. It was true, when Veeta requested to be on tree duty Belle had told her it would be hard work. Veeta wasn't upset though, her aching limbs were well worth seeing Belle and Bloom work together all day. Belle even got permission from Ms. Brummel and Shannon to have Bloom ride to dinner with her. On the bus home, Veeta sat next to Belle with Bloom sleeping across their laps. She looked so small and fragile, her chocolate colored hair falling over her face. Veeta had never been crazy about Dauntless children, but seeing how sweet and respectful the Amity kids were made her think this place wasn't so bad.

"Attention everyone!" Shannon's soft voice called out. "Since it's Friday, I'm extending all of your curfews to one am, you all did very well today. Have fun, rest up, and after lunch tomorrow we are all going on a super fun adventure."

The bus started buzzing with conversation. The air echoed with whispers of one word, "concert".

That was how Veeta and Belle found themselves in a crowded warehouse that night, dressed in a mix of Amity and (contraband) Dauntless clothes. These concerts had been around for as long as Veeta could remember, her parents had even met at one. Every so often the Dauntless and Amity would gather together in one of the empty storehouses in Amity to drink the alcohol the Dauntless brought and listen to music. Veeta loved the music, it was a fast-paced combination of the dauntless drums and Amity guitars. It was one of the factions' worst-kept secrets, but the leaders always looked the other way or participated. Rumor had it that Alice had met her baby's father at a concert. The leaders, when question about the concerts, would say I was about inter-faction bonding, but the real purpose for these nighttime gatherings was so the Dauntless and Amity could hook up. This used to be Veeta's primary "hunting ground" as Lynn had called it. But tonight Veeta felt more like prey that predator.

Veeta had been dodging familiar faces all night. Veeta should have expected the concert to be full of ex-girlfriends, not to mention Dauntless who would be pissed that she was now in Amity. News that Veeta was in the building had spread quickly, almost as quickly as the fact that she was there with Belle. She had had no less than five people come up and ask her if she and Belle were an "item" now, and even more asked if she had transferred to be with Belle. She finally realized why Shannon had been so keen on keeping her and Belle together, everyone thought they were girlfriends, star-crossed inter-faction lovers who couldn't bear to be apart. It was humiliating, she had never felt so weak. Worst of all, she couldn't even deny it because she couldn't tell anyone the real reason she transferred.

"Veeta!" a voice called from the crowd. Veeta searched the throngs of people looking for the owner of the voice. Lynn pushed through the crowd, "Hey, I was hoping you'd show up." Lynn smiled.

"Really, you don't want me to disappear and never speak to you again?"

"Well you know, I thought about it, but then I figured being in Amity would be punishment enough, you didn't need my help. I would like an explanation though. Everyone's been saying you transferred for Belle, and I know you're not that stupid." Lynn eyed her suspiciously, the unspoken "_tell me you're not that stupid," _hung in the air between them.

"Of course I'm not, I thought about this a lot. I was just sick of all the Dauntless bull and everyone always having to prove themselves. I was just…done." Even as she said it Veeta realized it was true. She loved to energy of life in Dauntless, the adrenaline and the risk, but she really had been sick of always having to shut people out just to seem tough. Was it so wrong to just want real friends for once?

"Makes sense, I guess." Lynn shrugged. Veeta could tell she didn't get it, but a least she tried. "So, what's it like being in a faction where you've hooked up with probably every female member?"

Veeta laughed loudly, "I'm realizing my percentages aren't as high as I thought. It would seem I'll have to work even harder." Veeta hesitated a moment, "But actually, I'm not really dating. I mean, there's like two girls, but neither of them are really a thing."

"You've never 'dated'. Does his mean there's someone you've got your eye on?" Lynn raised an eyebrow. Veeta had given Lynn plenty of dating tips, but never in their friendship had Veeta told Lynn about a crush.

"Kind of, I guess." Veeta actually didn't know how to answer. She quickly changed the subject. "How's Marlene?"

"Heartbroken," Lynn sighed, "Xavier obsessed with some new transfer and Jackson dumped her because he wants an 'older woman' so now she is convinced she will never find love."

"Sounds like the perfect time to make a move." Veeta joked.

"I'm no one's rebound. If she goes for me, I want it to be because I'm the best choice, not the only option."

"Have it your way, all I'm saying is if I were you, I'd take the best shot I could get."

"Yeah, fall in love first, then we'll see what you have to say."

"Then I guess you'll never know." Veeta smirked. She was distracted by a very angry Brunette grabbing her drink from her hand. Veeta had never seen Belle drink, but now she saw that the Amity-born was damn good at it.

"Drowning your sorrows?" She asked.

"Yes, a sorrow named Xavier, that bastard." Belle grimaced. "He's here with some new initiate, some guy named Luther. They're making out in the middle off the dance floor, it's disgusting."

Veeta arced her perfectly tweezed eyebrow at Belle.

"Not like that." Belle snapped. "I know he likes guys too, it's disgusting because they look like they're trying to cannibalize each other. All the other couple's here are just as revolting, I just don't care as much about them." She finished off Veeta's drink.

"Want Lynn to kick his ass?' Veeta asked.

"Me?!" Lynn's eyes swelled.

"Well I can't do it anymore," Veeta gestured to her red and orange attire, "I thought you were my wingman."

"Wingman, yes. I'm not your thug."

"It's not a big deal," Belle butted in, "I'm already over it."

"Hey Belle!" Steven danced over to them. "Wanna dance?" He held his hand out to her. The thin boy looked more like he was having a seizure than dancing, but he seemed happy. Belle must have been charmed because she laughed and took his hand. Once they were out of the way, Veeta noticed Blaze and Violet at the other end of the bar.

"Come with me," She grabbed Lynn's hand, "I want you to meet some people." It wasn't until she was halfway to the girls that she realized she hadn't spoken to either of them since she slept with Violet. She had no idea if Blaze cared or even knew what she and Violet had done, and this could mean trouble. Blaze had already made eye contact and Violet was waving to her, it was too late now.


	16. The Disappointment

**A/N: Oh my gods it has been too long. I'm sorry guys, it's quarter-term season so all hell is breaking loose over here. I'm going to try to keep up on this though, I really ****don't want it to fall away. Thank you all for sticking with it! **

"Veeta, I'm so glad to see you!" Violet pulled Veeta in and embraced her.

"Nice to see you, Veeta." Blaze hugged her too, more loosely and awkwardly than Violet had.

"It's nice to see you guys, too." Veeta looked between them for any signs that they may be secretly mad at her, but they seemed sincerely pleased to see her. "This is Lynn."

"Hey." Lynn nodded up at them. She was small compared to Veeta and the sisters, and she looked much younger than 15, but her posture more than made up for the fact. She stood with her chin jutted out and her shoulders squared, making her seem powerful and strong and so utterly Dauntless. Veeta was envious of Lynn's ability to intimidate others; Veeta was tall, but her feminine curves and lithe limbs made her appear frail.

"Hi, I'm Violet," Violet smiled stiffly, "and this is my sister, Blaze." Violet was gripping Veeta's arm and eyeing Lynn anxiously. Blaze was eyeing her up too, not in the seductive way she had looked at Veeta the day they met, but defensively. As if she thought Lynn might start a fight.

"Lynn was a good friend of mine back in Dauntless." Veeta said. Violet glanced at the floor when she said "Dauntless", like it was a dirty word. Blaze's eyes flashed angrily, although her relaxed smirk stayed cemented in place.

"Wow, it's really nice that you two are still friends." Violet murmured.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lynn asked.

"Um-I…" Violet stammered, flushing with worry.

"She just means that most people dump their old friends when they transfer." Blaze interjected. "But our Veeta here is a decent person. A real Amity." Her smirk widened mischievously and she met Veeta's eye. "She's just such a giver, you know? So willing to please," her voice lowered into a sultry growl, "isn't that right, Violet?"

"Oh, yeah, she's very amicable." Violet giggled, sliding her hand down Veeta's arm and entwining their fingers.

"Err, yeah, I guess." Lynn shifted and crossed her arms.

Veeta wasn't sure whether to smirk at the praise or blush; her vocal chords decided and awkward giggle was the best medium. She looked to Lynn, trying to let her know that this was just as awkward for her as it was for Lynn.

"You know, we should really go check on Belle." Veeta improvised, hoping Lynn would take the bait.

"Oh, right, she's kind of…" Lynn made a drinking motion with her hand, "and last we saw she was with some guy. We shouldn't leave her alone."

"Are you sure?" Violet pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. On any other girl, the expression would have seemed childish, but on Violet it was endearing.

"We really should." Veeta pulled her hand from Violet's and backed away. "I'm sorry, I'll try to find you both again later. Tell Analise 'hi' for me. I'll see you soon."

Once they were out of earshot Lynn asked, "So which one of them is the girl?"

"The girl?"

"You know, The Girl, the one you're so serious about."

"Oh, neither." Veeta shook her head. "Those are just two girls I hooked up with."

"You hooked up with twins?" Lynn cocked her head to the side.

"Triplets, actually, but just those two, separately."

"I see, and neither of them is The Girl?"

"No."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Violet definitely thinks she's The Girl, and so does Blaze."

"Blaze is not into me like that." Veeta scoffed.

"No, I mean Blaze thinks Violet is The Girl. She teases her the same way Marlene teases me when she thinks I like someone."

"Well, that kind of sucks." Veeta sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't think I've ever heard an Amity say 'sucks' before." Lynn smirked. "So, if neither of them are The Girl, and you didn't transfer to be with Belle, then who is it? Not Ariel."

"Of course not Ariel. Don't be stupid."

"I think Amity is making you meaner."

"I'm sorry," Veeta frowned, "all this being nice to everybody is murder."

"I get it," Lynn clapped a hand on Veeta's shoulder, "I should go check on Marlene, before she causes a scene with Xavier, or Jackson, or whoever."

"Yeah, an I should go rescue Belle from Steven." The two smiled at each other uncomfortably. There was so much unspoken between them, Veeta wondered if this is how it would always be. Lynn grabbed Veeta's shoulder and pulled her in, hugging her tight.

"Don't get to soft on me, okay?" she whispered.

"Me? Never." Veeta patted Lynn's shoulder and shoved her gently. "Now, get out of here. Go save your woman." Lynn nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Once Lynn was gone, Veeta started searching for Belle. She eventually found her standing in a corner, an aura of rage surrounding her very essence. Veeta followed her gaze and saw her glaring at Xavier and Luther.

"What happened to Steven?" she asked.

"Ariel demanded he take her home. I was going to go find you, but then I didn't really feel like it."

"_Well thanks, I feel loved."_ Veeta thought to herself.

"Can we get out of here?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, lets go." They stuck to the walls as they edged out of the crowded warehouse. Once outside, Veeta took a deep gulp of night air. It was like breathing for the first time, cool and crisp; she never realized how stuffy the concerts were until she left them.

"God, can you believe him?" Belle muttered.

"Who?"

"Marcus Eaton." Belle stared blankly at Veeta. "Xavier! I mean how can he just replace me like that?"

"I don't think he's replacing you, per se. I mean, that boy looked like more than just a…friend."

"You mean a booty call. Yeah, I can tell. He has a boyfriend! He just up and got a boyfriend, without even having the decency to dump me first!" Veeta hadn't seen Belle this angry since her shunning; she had forgotten how scary the Amity could be.

"But, I thought you already broke up with him?" Veeta could have sworn she remembered Belle saying she had kicked Xavier out when he visited her last.

"Not technically. I mean, we had a fight, but we never actually said we were over or anything." Belle's voice had lowered, she was biting her lip the way she did when pondering a tough question.

"Well what was the fight about?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said no."

"That sounds like a break up."

"But that's happened a half dozen times before, we always just go back to how things were before." Belle's voice was shaking.

"As in being friends with benefits. Key term: friends. As in, not together and unattached; maybe he didn't know he had to break up with you to be with that guy."

"Luther, the boy's name is Luther. Do you really think so? I mean, Luther is a Candor transfer, he would know if Xavier lied. But he wouldn't know if Xavier just didn't mention me." It was as if Belle were just talking to herself now. She would have walked right into the compound door if Veeta hadn't held it for her. She continued to think out loud as Veeta led her down the corridor to their room, "Does this make me the other woman. Is Xavier cheating with me?"

"I think he has to at least talk to you again for it to work that way." Veeta opened their bedroom door.

"It's just…not fair. Doesn't he know how much I need him?" Belle's voice trembled; Veeta could see tears in her eyes. "I need him, he's all I have. He's the only one, the only one who understands. How can he just ditch me like that, it's not fair!" Belle began sobbing earnestly.

Veeta was at a complete loss. She hated seeing girls cry. She didn't even like seeing herself cry. In fact, when she did cry, she would avoid mirrors for hours afterwards. She stepped forward, at placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Come on," she said in a voice she hoped was comforting, "don't cry. He's…stupid." this was what people said right? She had heard other girls say it to their friends when she dumped them. "You know, you are way prettier than Luther, and probably better in bed too. Xavier is stupid for not just accepting what he can get from you. If he really liked you he would have been happy just being your friend." Veeta wasn't sure how true that last bit was, but it seemed to be making Belle feel better.

"It's just that," Belle buried her face in Veeta's shoulder and whimpered, "Everyone keeps getting taken from me. Now he's left me and I have no one."

"That's not true, you have me. You'll always have me." Veeta held Belle a little tighter and stroked her hair.

"Really? You're not going to ditch me as soon as you're a real part of Amity? Or decide you want to have sex with me and then disappear if I say no?" Belle's hazel eyes shimmered up at her. Veeta had never seen her so vulnerable. Her eyes were wide and innocent. Her soft cheeks glimmered with fresh tears, leaving a trail down to wet pink lips. Veeta wished there was something she could do to take her pain away. She held her tighter and whispered a promise into the air, "Never. You will always have me in exactly the way you need me. I swear."


	17. Bliss

**A/N Omigod has it actually been two months since I last posted? Wth, where has the time gone? I'm actually supposed to be writing an English paper right now (it's due in less than 2 days, I've had a month to finish it, I've written one paragraph, you know how it is) but I really wanted to do this. Lucky for everyone who actually still wants to read this, it's almost NanoNovember, which means we'll be back to semi-regular updates! Also, with luck, Faction Before Love will get some work done too AND Brave Hearts is getting an epilogue! I hope there are still people out there getting excited for these things, I'd be so sad if I let you all down =(**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is a little naughty ;) Also a little existential, proceed with caution if you get triggered by thoughts of death, oblivion, the pointlessness of humanity, and so on. **

Belle and Veeta spent the rest of the weekend exploring Amity. There were so many places Belle hadn't been able to show Veeta before she had joined. On Saturday, Belle took Veeta through the farmer's housing block. Located just past the fence, an array of fields and farmhouses lined the horizon. Belle told Veeta that there were only three or four families living on the land, but they were so large that they created a whole neighborhood. The two of them ran into a man that day, and he told them that he was Lily's father. After talking awhile, he offered them some chicken sandwiches and fruit for lunch. His wife packed them up in a wicker basket and the girls ate on a hill overlooking the city. Veeta found herself repeatedly turning from the city and looking out to the horizon.

"What do you think is out there?" She asked.

"Probably a whole lot of ruins. Maybe a few other cities." Belle shrugged.

"You think there are other people?"

"Probably, I know they say in faction history that we are all that's left, but I really don't think it's possible."

"Why do you say that?" Veeta murmured through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well the world is huge, really huge," Belle hesitated, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Veeta nodded.

"I snuck into the Erudite library once. They have this huge map in there with a legend and everything. I only looked at it for a second before I got caught and had to make up a lie about looking for my dad's sister, but I saw how big it was." Our city is so small compared to that whole world. There's no way so much of the population got destroyed that we now all fit into the city."

"Well, I mean how small is the city, exactly?"

"The whole earth is 196939900 miles in area, and our city is only 234 square miles. That means our city is less than 1/10000 of the world. There's no way we are the only people out there."

Veeta's jaw went slack as Belle spoke, her last bite of sandwich rested half-chewed in her open mouth.

"Close your mouth, that is so gross." Belle scolded. Veeta's mouth closed immediately.

"So, if there are other people, why haven't we seen or heard from them?"

"Well, like I said, the world is massive. Some pieces of land are divided by lakes a thousand times the size of ours. Even if there are people, they may not be anywhere around here. They are probably as clueless about us as we are about them. But it would explain the fence, maybe the founders built it because they knew other people were out there."

"That's so creepy." Veeta shuddered.

"I guess, but it's not like we're ever leaving here so it doesn't really matter."

"You just told me that there are nine hundred and ninety-nine thousandths of the world no one in this city has seen and now you say it doesn't matter. How can you say that? Where is your Erudite curiosity?" Veeta's body was overloading with energy and she waved her hands about as she spoke, not entirely sure what said hands were trying to do.

"If the people out there aren't here, and we aren't going out there, then it doesn't matter. What matters is our lives here and now, there is no point in asking questions we can never answer." Belle stood and brushed off her pants. "Come on, let's clean up and head home. I want to go to yoga tonight."

"Yoga is that exercise thing right? With all the stretching and breathing?" Veeta asked as she began gathering up the sandwich wrappers and used napkins. She tossed the apples cores and orange rinds down the hill; Joseph had taught them that remnants from plants fertilized the earth. They didn't do any good in a trash bag. "I guess that could be okay, it looks a little dull…"

Bell laughed, "Oh, you are in for such a surprise."

"I'll take your word on that." Veeta smirked and shook her head.

As she and Belle trotted down the steep hill, Belle's ankle twisted and Veeta grabbed her around the waist. They held each other for balance as they slowed to a stop, giggling along he way. At the bottom of the hill Belle dropped her arm from around Veeta, but Veeta didn't want to pull away. Belle stepped a little farther away, allowing Veeta's hand to slip off of her. As they slowed and meandered home, Veeta still couldn't manage to catch her breath.

That evening, at dusk, Belle and Veeta made their way to the field behind the Amity theatre. Veeta had wondered why they needed such a large area, but that curiosity disappeared once they arrived; almost the entire faction was gathered. Belle showed Veeta where she could grab a mat and they laid them out near the front of the group.

"Beginners really need to sit up at the front, it helps to see Shannon demonstrate, and it will look better for you to appear eager." Belle pointed out.

"How very observant of you, Detective." Veeta teased.

"I prefer Doctor." Belle chirped as she laid her mat on the ground.

"Doctor? You never told me you wanted to be a doctor."

"Yep, it's the closest thing to a intellectual job in Amity. Face me." Veeta and Belle turned towards one another and grasped hands, helping each other stretch their backs.

"So, are we talking basic checkups, high action, what kind of doctor exactly?"

"Well Amity only works with basic medicine and nursing, first aid kind of stuff, not surgery or anything. I was thinking I would like to work in pediatrics. They have good hours and Bloom would be able to come by after school and stay in the waiting room with the other kids. Maybe I could even be the school nurse, then she and I could go to and from school together every day."

"You've thought about this a lot…" Veeta hadn't even planned out her transfer that thoroughly.

"I just like to be prepared." Belle turned forward and folded forward to touch her forehead to her knees. She wasn't the most flexible girl in the field, but that didn't stop Veeta from staring,

"Alright everybody," Shannon's soft voice echoed, "welcome. Let's all start by loosening up."

By the end of the hour, Veeta was exhausted. Yoga wasn't as fast paced as Dauntless training, but she had never had to bend her body that much. Shannon has told them all not to push themselves, but when Veeta had seen four year olds who were more advanced than she was, she just couldn't let that stand.

"So," Belle smirked as she rolled up her mat, "not as easy as it looks?"

"Not even close, you do this every week?"

"Most people do it twice."

Veeta winced as they stood, "Is it still going to hurt like this tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, it'll be worse." Belle's voice was flat, but soothing. Veeta could see the doctor in her now. "What you're feeling now is strain from overstretching, tomorrow that will still be present, but it will be paired with general soreness from holding all those positions, especially ones that require a great deal of strength."

"Lovely." Veeta mumbled, holding the door to the Compound open for Belle. Once in their room, she flopped onto the bed and groaned into her pillow.

"You're so whiny, here let me help." Veeta felt the bed shift. "Where does it hurt most?" Belle was sitting on the bed beside Veeta, looking at her expectantly.

"Um, my legs, I guess." Veeta was already started to sink into her pillow, she was so tired; but she jolted awake when She felt Belle's hands on her calf. Belle was rubbing a squeezing up and down her leg with smooth, firm hands.

"Here?" She asked, rubbing Veeta's calf.

"More like the back of my thigh." Veeta whispered, not sure she actually wanted the words to be said. Belle's hands slipped up her leg, working her sore muscles. It was helping Veeta's legs, but every other part of her was tense and hyper-aware. She couldn't help herself from hoping that Belle's hands would slide just a little higher up…

"Done," Belle took her hands away and Veeta whimpered a little, "that's all I can do for you right now. Try stretching your muscles more often, then your muscles won't get so worked up every time you do yoga."


End file.
